Season 9 Nuggets
by gremlin2318
Summary: These are little nuggets of what I feel is missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.
1. Chapter 1 It'll Be Okay

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 1** : "It'll Be Okay"

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel is missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

Chapter 1: This first scene takes place before 9x01. The second scene takes place right after Assistant Director Mosley tells Deeks he's going back to LAPD. The third scene takes place after Deeks meets Kensi and Callen at the scene of the shootout.

With this nugget I wanted to expand a little on why Deeks was reluctant to tell his mom about the engagement. My other goal was to show that Kensi and Deeks really are each other's rock through everything and that they are both still dealing with Michelle's death.

* * *

 **It'll Be Okay**

As they sit on the rocks with the crashing ocean ten to fifteen feet below them, Kensi is mesmerized by the way her ring sparkles in the setting sun. Up until now she has felt it would be insensitive to wear it around Sam or even to the office, so this weekend getaway up the coast she and Deeks are on has been her first chance to wear it for more than a few hours. She leans further into Deeks and places her hand on his thigh as she raises her eyes to meet his.

"How about we have our moms over for coffee and dessert tomorrow night when we get home so we can tell them?" she suggests sweetly, closing the small space between them to persuade him with a kiss.

"How about we keep it to ourselves for a little while longer," he whispers conspiratorially, responding pretty much the same way he had a week ago when she brought it up.

"Deeks," she sighs with a slight whine. "I'm excited about this. I want to share it with our family and friends."

"I'm excited too," he assures her running his fingers across her shoulders. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for the craziness that's going to ensue once our moms know there is a legit wedding to plan, and I don't want you to have to deal with that either."

"I can handle our moms."

"Really, because I don't think you've seen my mom in her full-out, crazy, takeover mom mode," Deeks warns.

"I did kick them out of our house once," she reminds him.

"Marriage is about compromise, right?" he reasons wrapping his hand around hers. "How about you tell your mom and we tell mine like the day before the wedding?"

"I'll take it for now, but I don't get why you're being so weird about your mom," she grumbles.

As he maneuvers to stand he asks, "Would it help you be less frustrated with me if I fed you?"

"Little bit," she answers as he helps her up.

"I love you almost wife," he proclaims as he pulls her in to give her a peck on the lips. She gets happy butterflies in her tummy at the thought that she is going to be his wife soon.

"I love you too almost hubby," she reciprocates making him feel like the luckiest guy in the world when she calls him that.

* * *

"So, do you think this is about my bad jokes, us, or is it really about my non-agent status?" Deeks ponders with Kensi as he packs a few things to take over to LAPD.

"Probably a little of all three. It's not fair though. She doesn't understand what we've been through and how much we need you," she worries quietly as she takes his few knickknacks out of the box and sets them back on his desk.

"You okay?" he asks concerned that she seems more worried by this than he is. His intuition tells him that her depth of concern about this is at least partially linked to the fears, doubts, and trauma Michelle's death has left them with.

"Yeah, I just don't like everyone being spread out. I don't like working without you as my partner. And, I really don't like you being on Whiting's radar."

"Out of sight, out of mind has been nice these past few months," he agrees. "Call if you need anything. It'll be okay. It'll get worked out," he assures her as he picks up his boxes.

"You too, call if you find out anything, or you want to liaise."

"Is that code for ah hem…?" He clears his throat and flashes her a mischievous smile as he lets the question hang.

"Get out of here," she directs shaking her head and chuckling with him as she places her hands on his shoulders and gives him a little push toward the hallway.

* * *

"So what happened with you mom?" Kensi inquires as they settle into Deeks' car. She knows from the little bit he'd already revealed that it's going to be quite a story.

He shudders and shakes his head no as he tells her, "I can't, I can't even…"

Kensi waits for Deeks to gather himself and his thoughts.

"I tried to call her a few more times after I left you this morning with no answer from her, so I went to her apartment and there was a half naked man in her kitchen. He ran. I chased him and pulled my gun on him," Deeks explains.

"What!? Deeks!" Kensi exclaims concerned and confused. "Who was it?"

"Apparently his name is Guy. He's her trainer and she's… ahh I can't even say it!"

"She's sleeping with him," she guesses. "What happened to John?"

"She's probably still bumping uglies with Pasta John too," he responds sounding disgusted.

"Guy sounds like a rebound to me and we'd know what happened to Pasta John if you called your mother more or if you weren't freaking out about telling her that we're getting married," Kensi reprimands. "Speaking of which, does she know about our engagement?"

"Yes, and yes your mom told her, and yes she's upset," he informs.

"I told you!"

"Listen, I wasn't freaking out about telling her that we're getting married. I love my mother Kens, and she has many good qualities. It's just sometimes she gets excited about things and she goes all-out, over-the-top to make those things wonderful and perfect. I know this is going to be one of those things and I'm just afraid it's going to be too much."

"Baby, I get it, I do," she sympathizes speculating that he's not ready for the turmoil of planning a wedding after what they've been through the past year or so. "It'll be okay. We're partners. I've got your back," she reminds him as she reaches over and runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm so excited for a new season and to see what they have in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2 Lady Man

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 2** : Lady Man

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 2** : The first scene takes place before episode 9x02 and explains why Deeks was messing with Kensi with his comment about Lucila being very pretty. The second scene takes place after the episode and is some everyday conversation and teasing amongst the group.

* * *

 **Lady Man**

Deeks emerges from the water and immediately scans the beach for Kensi. Even though he knows she's fully recovered, the waves this morning are a bit bigger than she normally takes on; therefore, he's been keeping closer tabs on her than he has the past couple of months. He spots her heading for their pile of belongings and figures she's done for the morning. He turns and points his board back toward the incoming waves. It's not unusual for him to ride one or two more after Kens is done for the morning. He notices a talented brunette catching one of the biggest waves of the morning and gets caught up watching her masterfully ride it in.

Meanwhile, Kensi has made her way back to the water's edge and is none-too-pleased at catching her fiancé watching another woman surf. She doesn't get insecure or jealous like she used to, but she still doesn't like to see her man looking at another woman.

"Hey!" The utterance slices icily over the waves crashing against the shore gaining Deeks' attention. "We're needed at the boatshed," she informs with a snap to her words and bite in her tone.

Knowing from her expression and tone of her voice that he was caught looking at another woman, Deeks tries not to smirk when the towel Kensi hurls at his head as he walks toward her unrolls and flutters to the sand. She huffs in frustrations as he innocently asks, "What was that for?"

"You know what that's for ladies' man," she returns annoyed at his actions and at the stupid towel. She looks down at her phone to text Nell back.

"What? I was impressed with her form," Deeks tries to dig himself out of this one with what is mostly truth.

"The form of her breasts in her tight wetsuit?" Kens retorts looking up at him and challenging him to deny it. He can tell from the gleam in her eyes and the hint of a smile that she might be annoyed or a little pissed, but she's not hurt or insecure about it. She's definitely going to give him hell about it though.

"I may have appreciated…for like a second…, but I would never...," he stumbles for any words that will make this right.

"Because you know they would never find your body," she interjects feistily, implying what would happen if he ever did anything more than look.

"Ha," he chuckles. Trying to regain some footing in his current situation he uses charm and more truth to add, "Partly that, but mostly because your form is the only one I want to look at or touch."

To emphasize his words, he reaches for her waist and dips his head for an impassioned kiss. She lets him linger and returns the kiss for a brief moment, then presses her hand to his chest to push him back. "Nice try Loverboy. Let's go."

"I love you! You're beautiful! Sugarbear, my one and only lovely bride-to-be," he calls after her as they make their way up the beach to their car. "I'm going to owe you for this aren't I?" he asks as they pull their clothes bags out of the car to change.

"I'm thinking a candlelit crab dinner might do," she responds.

"Done," he replies heading towards the men's room.

* * *

What he hadn't known when he agreed to the crab dinner was that Kensi was going to invite everyone they worked with on his dime, but at least she had decided a more casual beach restaurant would be more practical than an overpriced, candlelit one.

"I can't decide between the lobster tail and steak or the shrimp and crab extravaganza," Sam ponders as he quickly peruses the menu having been the last to arrive.

"Get them both. Deeks is paying," Callen informs his partner and further punishes Deeks.

"It's not even my birthday," Sam says clasping Deeks' shoulder in gratitude. "What did you do?" he accuses the younger man with a serious, but knowing smile.

When he sees Kensi or any of the others aren't going to rat him out, he explains, "My attention may have been drawn too long to a talented female surfer this morning."

"Says the lawyer," Kensi continues to give him a hard time. "You ogled! You were ogling talented surfer woman!" she emphatically corrects his description of the events.

"You flirted with a woman today," he reminds her trying to divert Sam's attention, a bit nervous by how hard the senior agent is now gripping his shoulder.

"It was for the case," she defends herself to the group exuberantly. "And it was for like two seconds," she adds shuddering at the thought of even pretending to be interested in that conniving, crook of a woman.

"Callen, I think we need to have a little talk with Deeks under the pier," Sam suggests removing his hand from Deeks' shoulder only to ball it into a fist and punch it into his open opposite hand.

"You know, I think you're right," Callen agrees pushing away from the table and standing.

"Whoa, guys, I don't think that is necessary. Anyone can see how much Deeks loves Kensi," Anna tries to save Deeks from what appears to her as a very serious Callen and Sam trying to defend Kensi's honor.

"Don't worry, this is just their terrorizing older brother routine. They perfected it while Kensi was in Afghanistan and wasn't here to protect me," Deeks explains.

"Yeah, we wouldn't hurt him, would we Sam?" Callen asks still messing with Deeks as he settles back in his chair next to Anna.

"I don't know. If I were him I'd let Kensi sleep closest to the door tonight," Sam ribs.

"Going back to the love part, I haven't seen the ring yet," Anna works to change the subject.

"You're not supposed to help Deeks out," Callen schools Anna in the group dynamics.

"Yes, yes you can help Deeks out," Deeks encourages.

"I can't help it. He's just so cute with his fluffy hair," Anna says in what appears to be earnest.

"We've lost another one," Callen laments. "First Kensi, then Nell, and now Anna."

"That's right, no one can resist the Deeksness!" Deeks proclaims just as Anna adds, "He's cute and fluffy like a puppy."

"There you go," Callen encourages her initiation into the group by way of harassing Deeks while the others laugh.

"So the ring?" Anna finally allows Deeks off the hook as she turns her attention to Kensi, since she is truly excited for Kensi and Deeks and anxious to see the ring.

"At home," Kensi sounds a little sad as she reveals this information. "We decided it's probably safest not to wear it at work. Though I don't know why, as everyone seems to figure out that we're together anyway. I don't know how. We are so careful out in the field."

Sam, Callen, Eric, and Nell all give her a questioning or disbelieving look.

"Okay, usually," she relents.

Deeks explains Kensi's dismay at everyone being able to tell they are together. "Lucila guessed or figured it out somehow." He turns toward Kensi and hopes to allay her concern by adding, "She may have just been taking a shot in the dark trying to get to you."

"Or, they can tell by how well you know each other, can read each other, and can play off each other," Nell suggests letting Kensi know she's not necessarily doing anything wrong.

"The same can be said for Callen and Sam, or you and Eric," Kensi plays devil's advocate to Nell's theory. Nell blushes a bit at the mention of her and Eric knowing each other well and being able to read each other.

"How about you guys come over on Saturday and you can see the ring then. Callen told us we might have something else to celebrate," Kensi refers to the potential job offer from ATF.

"Yes, sounds great," Anna agrees easily.

As they walk to their car after dinner, Deeks comments about the fact that Kensi invited their whole team over for a game night and to see the ring, "So I guess we need to clean before Saturday. Who's going to…?"

The look Kensi gives him tells him he doesn't even need to finish that question. "Oh yeah, I guess that would be me. Are we good about this morning? Because you know while I may have been a bit of a ladies' man in the past, you are my one and only Ladybird now and forever. I am forevermore a Lady Man."

Kensi smiles as she reaches for his hand and utters a sweet, confident, "I know and I love you. Now I'm going to take you home and show you why I am the only Ladybird you will ever want or need."

* * *

Hi! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this story or any of my other stories. I appreciate the feedback. I apologize for any errors. I am trying to get these up in a timely fashion so the episodes are still fresh in our minds. This one kind of veered off from where I thought it was going, but I kind of like it. And, I even worked Callen and Anna into this one a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3 Our Car

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 3** : Our Car

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 3** : This scene takes place after the episode. This is a short one because I have a feeling the topic of Kensi and Deeks' next step and having kids is going to come up a lot throughout this season, so I didn't want to expand on it too much and take it somewhere the writers aren't going to go.

* * *

 **Our Car**

Deeks isn't quite sure why it is bugging him that she said "my car" instead of "our car" when they were talking to Mosley. He knows she is possessive of her stuff, needs boundaries, and needs to be able to assert her independence; yet those two words have left him a bit unsettled. He finally brings it up as he brings the tortillas for their fajitas to the table and Kensi unscrews the top from his beer.

"So your car huh? My stake in the partnership doesn't get me any ownership of the car?" he asks letting the hurt drip into his teasing tone just a bit.

"You were talking about leaving said partnership today," she reminds him, also sounding a bit down, as she pulls out her chair and takes a seat.

Realization hits him immediately that their talk today freaked her out and brought her defenses up.

"Yeah baby, but for us," he reassures her as he slides a warm tortilla onto her plate.

"I get that. It's just, for as much change as I've had in my life, I don't deal with it very well. Hetty, and the rest of it doesn't get to me as much because you're my constant Deeks," she shares as she scoops the fajita meat and vegetables onto her tortilla.

Their eyes meet as she hands him the serving spoon. Instead of taking it from her, he places his hand on her arm. "I know baby, and I always want to be here to be that for you, hence the career change idea. You don't have to worry though. After today, I'm not sure I'm ready for someone else to be at your side when the shit hits the fan."

"That was pretty badass when you kicked out the windshield," she compliments as he does now retrieve the spoon from her grasp.

"It felt pretty badass, in a lifesaving, last resort kind of way," he admits proudly. "You're trying to change the subject though," he calls her out, but in the most gentle and loving tone. "We're going to have to figure this out sooner rather than later, and I'd rather it be our decision than someone else's."

Kensi sets her fajita back on her plate and after she finishes chewing she softly holds him accountable for the predicament they're in. "You said we wouldn't have to choose."

"You knew better when you said it wouldn't work that way," he answers sympathetically. She nods knowing that she wouldn't go back and change anything even if she could. Exchanging one good thing for another is hard though.

"We don't have to make a decision about anything to initiate phase one of the next step," Deeks informs her.

"What's phase one?"

"We go look at a few venues, taste test some cake," he offers before taking a bite of his dinner.

"I like cake," she agrees with a smile that tells him she knows he's trying to persuade her with cake. "I also like walking around beautiful places on a nice, fall afternoon. So, does this mean I get to keep my sexy, badass partner for awhile longer?" she asks doing some persuading of her own.

"That depends, whose car will we be doing this partnering in?" he prods.

"OUR car," she answers. "We can do OUR thing in OUR car."

"Can we literally DO our thing in our car?" he asks flirtatiously. "Because that would be an awesome way to christen it when we get it back."

Even though she's not completely opposed to the idea, she still chastises, "Your mind always has to go there doesn't it?"

* * *

Hi! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this story or any of my other stories. I appreciate the feedback. I apologize for any errors. I am trying to get these up in a timely fashion so the episodes are still fresh in our minds.


	4. Chapter 4 Sunglasses at Night

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 4** : Sunglasses at Night

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 4:** This chapter takes place after 9x04 and is pure fluff.

* * *

 **Sunglasses at Night**

"Nothing good that happens to me ever sticks," Deeks whines as they settle into his truck.

"Excuse me!" Kensi refutes gesturing to herself.

"Not people," he quickly amends. "I have good people, the best people, in my life. I'm talking about things: cars, rings, money, houses."

"Hey, I love our house and my ring," she challenges.

"Even after you know where this ring has been?" he questions reaching over for her hand after starting the truck.

"Call me crazy, but I kind of like that it quite literally came from you," she says laughing at her bad joke.

"You are a weird, weird, girl," Deeks teases shaking his head.

"And as for our house; it's perfect, and homey, and ours," Kensi adds.

"It's not ocean view, five bedrooms, four baths perfect," Deeks counters.

"Is that what you really want?" she asks wondering If there is some depth to this conversation since he has brought up this subject before, or if he's just being whiney.

"No because I know you would leave me if we ever had four bathrooms to clean," he jokes. "What about the truck? What's good about the truck?" he turns it into a game now as he heads onto the highway toward their dinner location.

"Hmmm, that one's harder. I like the truck because you like the truck and we had our first date in the truck," she answers squeezing his hand and smiling at him. "You just have to find the good even in an ugly monstrosity such as this truck. Speaking of finding the good, we always go for ice cream in the truck and it is freaking hot for October, so after dinner let's go for ice cream."

* * *

After dinner they are parked at the beach with the windows down. Kensi has her back against the passenger door and her feet resting on Deeks' thigh as she licks her cone.

"I think I'm beginning to see your point about finding the good. It doesn't matter that our car isn't cool. As long as I have my girl and some fantastic ice cream, I'm good."

"You'll be even better with these," she says mysteriously as she opens the glove compartment and pulls out two glasses cases handing him one.

"Yes!" he exclaims as he pulls out the sunglasses they'd found in Hetty's Porsche earlier that day. "You are awesome," he proclaims one handedly sliding the glasses on.

"Thank you," she accepts the compliment and the awe in his voice at the fact that she basically stole them. She puts her pair on too even though it's dark outside and insists, "We look damn good."

Deeks starts making sexy faces at her and singing, "I wear my sunglasses at night…" He doesn't make it out of the chorus before the cab of the truck is filled with laughter.

* * *

Hi! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this story or any of my other stories. I appreciate the feedback. I apologize for any errors. I am trying to get these up in a timely fashion so the episodes are still fresh in our minds.


	5. Chapter 5 Werewolf

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 5** : Werewolf

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 5:** This chapter takes place after 9x05. Since they mentioned it was a Monday in the episode we'll say it takes place on Monday, October 30th 2017. It is another fairly light-hearted one. I have a feeling drama is coming in the next few episodes.

* * *

 **Werewolf**

Kensi feels the strong arms that won them information today encircle her waist as she turns the apple cider they bought into an iced concoction. "Much better," Deeks sighs in her ear referring to the more comfortable clothes he'd just changed into. He rests his chin on her shoulder as she continues to blend to get the right consistency.

Already in shorts and a t-shirt, she knows exactly how he feels. "So much better without the bling," she teases enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. It's been awhile since he's done this while in the kitchen together. "What did you do with it?" she inquires as she pours out their iced apple cider.

"Left it with Nell to give to Mosley. Hopefully Arkady will accept its return as payment of his invoice. I decided bling isn't me, maybe one of my aliases, but not me."

"That's good. I was beginning to worry you were going through a mid-life crisis. The fast car, the bling, and this," she says turning in his arms and handing him a drink before reaching up and patting his cheek.

"What? It's not that long," he argues. She's brought up the beard a few times already in the last few weeks.

"Are you on an undercover op I don't know about? Going as a Werewolf for Halloween?" she ribs.

As he leans in for a kiss he reminds her seductively, "You don't seem to mind it when I…" She cuts him off from saying something dirty by closing the distance and pressing her lips to his.

"Go finish your sad little pumpkin," she goads with a playful swat to his bum before she turns back to rinse out the blender. That act is probably due to his influence. "Stay away from mine," she scolds without even turning around. "We said we weren't going to reveal until we're done."

As pumpkin seeds roast in their oven, Kensi counts back for the big reveal, "Three, two, one!" She turns her pumpkin towards Deeks as he does the same. For some reason the giant BOO sketched into his pumpkin makes Kensi laugh. "This was supposed to be a competition Deeks!" she teases.

"While your tree, owl, cat and witch are very detailed and artistic; I went a different route, simple and direct," he explains.

"What's that blob supposed to be?" she asks pointing and trying to stifle her giggles.

"You shush. It's a ghost. I like my pumpkin," he defends.

"I do too babe. I'm just giving you a hard time." She comes around behind him and slides her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm feeling kind of picked on today," he pretend pouts referring to her comments at the counterterrorism center and in front of Mosley.

"Let's clean up and do something you're very talented at," she flirts stroking his chest and his ego as she kisses his cheek again.

He turns his head further in her direction as she places a hand on his jaw to guide his lips to hers.

"I like where this is going," he comments pushing up from the table and snaking an arm around her waist to pull her in for a longer, deeper kiss before beginning the clean up.

"Yeah, I was pretty impressed with your poker skills today. Grab a deck of cards and we can play a hand or two before we go to bed," she toys with him.

"Wait, what?" Deeks asks confused, disappointed, and curious until she bends her leg like a flamingo to peel a sock off to throw at him with a cheeky smile

"Oh girl!" he exclaims hurrying to grab the cards as she quickly throws their dirty utensils in the sink.

"What are we going to do when you're stripped down to nothing and I'm still dressed?" he inquires as they roll up their pumpkin gut covered newspaper.

Kensi answers cleverly, "Switch to Hearts."

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6 I've Got You Babe

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 6** : "I Got You Babe"

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 6:** Here are a few scenes for after episode 9x06. I figured that when Kensi shared with Nell that LAPD has something on Deeks, it wouldn't be too big of a stretch for Nell to figure out what it is LAPD has on him. Plus, I love the Kensi and Nell relationship, so I decided to throw a scene into this chapter. I hope we get to see more of them together on the show. (Love their plan to take a tour of the country's ballparks at 90 )

Then comes a Kensi and Deeks scene with some serious discussion and some fluff. It wasn't going to get so romantic at the end, but then I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

 **I Got You Babe**

"Hey Kens," Nell greets as she joins Kensi in the bullpen as Kensi packs up.

"Hi," Kensi replies looking up from the files she'd been going through.

Nell begins a little nervously because she doesn't want to pry or overstep, "Is, um, is Deeks okay? Do you guys need anything? I mean I'm not sure I can, or want to get involved, but if there's anything legal I can do."

"Thanks, but no. Deeks wouldn't want you involved. I shouldn't have even told you what I did. He doesn't even want me involved, which is why he waited until I was with you to text and say he was meeting Whiting."

"If it helps, I think I know," Nell reveals hoping to let Kensi know she has someone to confide in.

"If you know, then you need to know he had a good reason and he would never make that same choice again," Kensi defends Deeks' actions to the best of her ability.

"I know," Nell assures her. "Does Hetty…?"

"Yeah," Kensi answers before Nell even finishes the question.

"Is that why Whiting isn't moving forward with this?" she wonders thinking maybe Whiting is afraid of their mighty, little boss.

"No, she and Deeks have a deal," Kensi explains. "We don't think she even really wants to go after Deeks anymore, but we can't be sure. I just hate not knowing if at some point I'm going to lose him over this."

Kensi has to clear her throat as she gets choked up thinking about the possibly of losing Deeks. Nell smiles as she remembers the throat clearing pet peeve discussion from that morning. The smile is contagious and Kensi's moment passes quickly.

"If they haven't already, Sam and Callen are going to figure it out too if Whiting keeps calling on Deeks," Nell advises.

"Yeah, I thought of that. I'm also worried about Mosley," she shares.

"If Whiting wants Deeks' help, she needs him to have a job right?" Nell encourages.

Kensi nods. "I guess there's really nothing I can do about it anyway."

"Well, if you think of something I can do, let me know."

"Meet me to work out again tomorrow morning," Kensi requests.

"You got it lady. Have a good night."

"Goodnight"

* * *

"Hey Baby, your blackmailed, murderer fiancé is home," Deeks calls out as he enters. Kensi easily detects the frustration and anger with Whiting and with himself in his tone.

"Stop," she scolds gently as he joins her in the kitchen and deduces, "I take it she's not ready to let you off the hook."

"She says she likes me, but she just doesn't know."

"Deeks!" His name comes out as an exasperated whine showing her own frustration with the situation.

He slips his hand under the one she has resting on the counter and lifts it uttering a simple apology of, "I'm sorry," before bringing it to his lips.

When he releases her hand she slips it around him and pulls him in for a hug. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her," she assures him as she rubs his back and rests her head against his chest. "It just would have been nice to not have this hanging over us."

"I could do without the stress," he agrees, "but this helps." He kisses the top of her head with love and appreciation for her love and support.

"I have something else to help with that." She disengages from the hug and moves to the fridge pulling out a four pack of his favorite craft beer.

"You're an angel," Deeks declares accepting the offered beer.

"What really makes me an angel is that I didn't dig into this before you got home," she jokes as she opens a paper bag on the counter intensifying the delicious smell Deeks had been only partly conscious of until now.

The hug and being home with her have eased the knots he's had in his stomach all day, but until now dinner had been the furthest thing from his mind. "I love that you know that Yummy, Yummy would be the only thing I'd want to eat tonight," he comments.

"I got you babe," she tells him giving him a quick kiss before slipping past him to take a seat at the table with her container of Yummy, Yummy. She's glad that her plan to comfort him and relieve his stress seems to be working.

"Since it's takeout, want to eat on the couch?" Deeks requests implying that he wants to chill and watch some TV.

"Sure," she replies following him to the living room.

"I confided in Nell today that LAPD has something on you," Kensi confesses looking over at him as Deeks fast forwards through a commercial on the DVR a while later. "She figured out the rest. I was worried. I'm sorry."

"Nell is a good confidant," Deeks agrees allaying the bit of doubt and regret Kensi was feeling about telling her. "She was pretty much my rock when you were in the coma," he shares.

Kensi sets her food container on the coffee table and scoots next to Deeks. He wraps an arm around her and continues eating. Pondering, not for the first time, what it would have been like if she and Deeks had met in college or her early NCIS days, she looks up at him and comments, "Unlike Callen, I kind of wish I'd had the chance to know Marty, Marty, the one man party."

"Young Kensi may have stopped me from doing what I did," he muses mind still focused on his dark past and what it could cost him if it ever comes out instead of following the more fanciful path of college parties, walking to class holding hands, dorm room movie nights, library make-out sessions, and just the general idea of having love and support during that time that Kensi was imagining.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Young Kensi was pretty hell bent on revenge and justice," she reminds him. "I'm pretty sure she would have told you to shoot the bastard. And why are we calling her, me Young Kensi? I'm still young; or at least I'm not, not young."

"You're cute!" Deeks insists smiling because he can totally picture Young Kensi telling him to shoot the bastard. He leans toward her for a kiss then adds, "And I'm very lucky to have you in my corner."

"Always baby, always," she promises taking his food from his hands and setting it next to hers before reaching for his face and pulling him to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I love this show and love writing about it. I was so excited we finally got to see Deeks' truck!


	7. Chapter 7 Choose Us

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 7** : Choose Us

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. I used the dialogue from the final scene of the episode in this fic. It is in Italics to set it apart from my ideas and dialogue.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 7:** This is a post-ep for 9x07. This chapter started out as a series of different conversations as I was anticipating the episode and wondering where the writers were going to take my favorite TV couple on this emotional ride. After watching the episode and seeing that their reunion wasn't as angst filled as I predicted, I reworked most of the ideas from those initial conversations I had started into this fic.

* * *

 **Choose Us**

As soon as they get her out of the LCC, Kensi requests a phone. Her heart sinks when Deeks doesn't pick up, but she doesn't blame him. She can only imagine how scared, hurt, and angry that call made him feel. She leaves a message and keeps trying to call every ten minutes or so her whole way home. She also calls Nell to make sure someone has gotten word to Deeks that everything went perfectly and she barely even has a scratch. Nell assures Kensi that the higher ups on scene had already contacted Mosley, and Mosley had relayed the news to them the minute she got it that Kensi had come through an unscathed hero.

Her unease heightens when she doesn't find Deeks with Mosley, Eric, and Nell in the bullpen, or with Sam, Callen, and Hidoko in ops. As Callen suggests, she checks the roof. When he doesn't turn around or greet her, it affirms to her how truly upset he is with her. She knows it's on her to make this right.

It takes all of his strength not to look at her the moment she steps onto the roof, because he knows as soon as he sets eyes upon her he will begin to forgive her for that phone call and for making him feel this way. He's not ready to forgive her yet. He has some things he needs to say first.

She greets him with an apologetic and concerned, _"Hi"_

" _Hey,"_ he replies giving in and looking at her, already disarmed by the sound of her voice and touch of her fingers.

" _Well it's official. I'm never going to criticize your grilled cheese again,"_ he jokes giving her hope that they are okay, or at least they will be. He looks away again before he is overwhelmed with the urge to pull her into his arms and relish in the fact that she is alive and well.

" _That was the hardest thing I ever had to do."_ This is her way of apologizing for the choice she made.

" _What's that, making the grilled cheese or single handedly saving the world from nuclear holocaust?"_ There is teasing and hurt in his tone, but also a bit of pride in what she accomplished.

" _making that call to you,"_ she tells him trying to let him know she knows he's hurting and that it pains her that it's because of her. _"Uuuhh,"_ she expels trying to rid her body of the fear she felt today, _"how long are we going to do this for?"_ She's hoping he has the answer for why she still wants to stay even after all she's been through.

" _I mean you're the one that wanted to stay in, so why don't you tell me."_ He puts it back onto her and rightfully so. He hopes for a split second that this is it for her; that she's done.

She knows he wants and deserves an answer, but she just doesn't have it. " _I don't know."_

" _Ahh, that's great."_ That's not the answer he was hoping for and it reignites his anger with her a little bit.

" _I don't, I don, I don't know."_ She wants to give him the answer he wants to hear, but she has to be honest even if she is apprehensive of where that answer will lead them.

He replies in turn by sharing, _"I can't go through what Sam went through. I mean honestly I don't even know how that guy gets up in the morning. What are we doing?"_ he questions the craziness of what they still put themselves through after everything that's happened to them _._ He needs her to know that he can't take much more of this. This is one close call too many in the last year. Kensi worries for a moment where he's going with this until his vulnerable and honest proclamation of, _"You're everything for me and um…I hate feeling like this because you're my world."_

She takes this opportunity to move into his arms. Her goal is to comfort and assure him, _"You are mine."_

" _You're my world,"_ she reiterates feeling so lucky to be alive squeezed in Deeks' loving arms.

"Then how could you…?" Deeks doesn't finish the question knowing it's not fair and presses a kiss in her hair.

"Reluctantly baby," she replies turning her head and pressing her lips against his neck. "Believe me, I was filled with dread as it became clear that I was the only one who would fit through the tunnel. I was so damn scared," she admits holding him tighter.

"Yeah, me too baby," he agrees pulling back and bringing his hands to her face. "It scares me what kind of man I'll become if something ever does happen to you. I fear the anger will take over."

The truth and fear in his eyes propel the promise from her of, "I won't let that happen." She's not sure how she's going to keep this promise, but she knows that she needs to because she's kind of scared that what he's saying is true. She hopes that his friends and his mom would be able to pull him out of the anger and depression, but the thought of what might happen to him if she did die on him makes her sick to her stomach. She's known for a long time what kind of wreck she would be if she ever lost him, and she suspects that it would be even worse for him. She's only seen very brief glimpses of the angry man Deeks speaks of, and her heart aches thinking that her loss would be the reason for that man to take over the sweet, selfless, loving man she's in love with. "I don't know how I'm going to keep that promise," she divulges what she's been thinking, "but I will."

Seeing that they're not going to be turning their resignations in tonight, Deeks is ready to get home. He jokes as he slides his hands down her back, "You could start by picking exes and friends that don't pull you into life-threatening situations or want to kill you."

"I do have a pretty crappy track record with exes," she concurs with his ribbing as she slowly pulls out of their embrace.

* * *

After Kensi wakes up coughing in the middle of the night, probably her body trying to detox the smoke and debris she inhaled earlier in the day; she groans and changes positions a number of times before stealing more covers from Deeks to cocoon in. Deeks sighs loudly and snatches his portion of the covers back. After the conversation on the roof, the rest of their night had passed pretty quietly. They had gone for tacos and gotten ready for bed together, but things had been a little off, a little uncomfortable. Kensi knows Deeks' sigh isn't his normal sigh over her nighttime transgressions. He's still mad at her.

"I think I'll just get up, or maybe try to sleep in the spare room," she offers feeling guilty. She starts to sit up and get out of bed.

"No," Deeks objects not wanting her away from him even if he is feeling hurt and angry over her choice. He reaches for her waist and she accepts the invitation to scoot back against him. The movement has shaken up her stomach and she releases a loud toot "Ugg Kensi Marie Blye," Deeks groans with revulsion and a smidge of resigned mirth that indicates the flatulent wasn't the only tension released in the room. "What?" Kensi asks defensively. "I scarfed down 4 tacos, rice, and beans after not eating all day and having my stomach in knots."

"Well, just keep it under the covers," he says tucking the blanket more snuggly around her. Then, brushing aside her still wet hair from the shower she took after they got home, he kisses her shoulder and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, the events of the day just keep racing through my mind," she shares grazing her fingers along the forearm wrapped around her middle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offers.

"I never thought it would go that perfectly. I tossed the grenade while still in the tunnel and it landed in the perfect place to take both Captains out. I was protected by the tunnel and by luck. I was so relieved to have survived and that we had avoided nuclear disaster, but I was even more relieved that I wasn't going to leave you," she reveals placing her hand over his and squeezing it. "When we were in the negotiating phase, I told Miller's sister I had a four month old in order to connect with her. Once I'd survived the mission, I was breathless with the realization that the four-month old baby girl with blond curls that I had envisioned earlier in the day was still a possibility."

"So, when are you going to choose us baby so we can make that possibility a reality?" he presses.

On what felt like a long flight home, when he wasn't answering her calls, she'd prepared for this question. She knows there are times when she did choose the job over them; when he was being tortured and she couldn't get him out of there right away, Afghanistan, and even to some extent her recovery. She's ready with a longer list of the times she has chosen them. She rolls to face him and brings a hand to his cheek beginning calmly, yet passionately, "I chose us when I had something to say when you were sent back to LAPD way back when. I chose us when I didn't kill Clairmont. I chose us when I gave you the box. I chose us when I left the restaurant and came home with you. I chose us on the skating rink that day. I chose us when I fought my way out of the coma and back to you. I chose us when I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me. I even chose us yesterday by giving you the information I did. And someday soon, I'm going to choose us and our future family."

"Okay," he says simply accepting her thoughtful and loving answer.

* * *

In the morning Deeks wakes to a peacefully sleeping Kensi and he can't ever imagine not waking up next to her. Fears and dread from the day before return and he decides to go for a run to clear his head. She wakes when he gets out of bed.

"I'm going for a run. Go back to sleep," he suggests. Even though his tone is perfectly natural and easygoing, she knows she's not invited this morning. It surprises her how bad it feels not to be invited, and she feels guilty for the times she didn't invite him during her recovery. With her mind now on how to move forward and make things right with Deeks, sleep is elusive, so she gets up.

Her first instinct is to also go for a run or go into work to workout in order to relieve some of the tension and angst she feels over her and Deeks being in an uncomfortable place. She's not used to him being angry or annoyed with her. They've been annoyed with each other causing a few spats, and they each got frustrated a few times during her recovery, but it's never been this bad before.

She wants to do something to show him how sorry she is that she's put him through so much. It has to be something that shows him how committed she is to him and to their life together.

Deeks is surprised to find her moving a chair in their living room when he arrives home from his run. Already feeling better after the run, his anger and fear lessen even more just by seeing his love alive and well enough to have vacuumed and dusted their living room.

"Did you lose something?" he jokes about the rarity of seeing her cleaning, letting her know they are still okay, and that he just needed a little time to himself.

"No," she replies giving him a little sass back as she makes a face at him for his teasing even as tears well in her eyes and she quietly adds pointing to the empty spot left by the moved chair, "I thought the tree would look good over here."

He gets what she is doing and is touched by it, and by the fact that she is emotional about hurting him with her choice. He gives her a small smile and agrees with an, "okay," as he holds out an arm for her. "Come here," he requests softly as her shoulders begin to tremble and the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes as her arms wrap around his middle and she buries her tear-streaked face in his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay," he says kissing the top of her head. "You're here, we're okay," he comforts, his voice raspy with emotion as his eyes mist with tears.

"I want to be able to walk away for you," she tells him as she looks up at him. "I've been doing this since I was 21 years old Deeks. I don't know how to do anything different."

"I'd say you're a fast learner, but you're lack of culinary skills would prove me otherwise," he ribs as she sniffles away the last of her tears and tickles him in response to the ribbing.

"You don't have to give it up completely," Deeks explains wiggling away from her devilish fingers. "Maybe switch to the regular NCIS office where your life might only be in peril 4 or 5 times a year instead of 25."

"I want to try," she agrees wiping her nose on her sleeve, "starting with taking the day off today, and the rest of our vacation days this year."

"I like that! Can we start by decking the hell out of these halls?"

"Definitely, and then I'm thinking a nice, long honeymoon."

"Now you're talking," Deeks encourages coming closer to her again.

"I love you," she tells him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he replies before cementing that declaration with a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

Has anyone seen the Season Eight DVD and special features? Did Daniela Ruah and ECO do a commentary for season eight? Usually they come out on Netflix where you get the actual DVD, but so far I haven't seen it there.


	8. Chapter 8 What's the Matter With You?

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 8:** "What Is The Matter With You?"

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. A little dialogue from the end of the episode is in italics.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 8:** This first scene in this chapter takes place after the attempted breakfast with Deeks' mom and Guy. The second scene takes place when Kensi and Deeks are sent by chopper to the crime scene. I wanted to explore how Kensi would feel getting on a helicopter again. The third scene takes place after Kensi becomes visibly upset and leaves the room after they learn Asakeem could be involved in their current case. The last scene takes place after the episode.

* * *

 **What Is The Matter With You?**

"What is the matter with you?" Kensi scolds swatting Deeks' arm as they briskly walk to their car.

"What's with the hitting!" Deeks exclaims surprised because it hasn't happened in a long time.

"You didn't let me stay to eat. My blood sugar is low," she growls as he rubs his arm. "Plus you deserve it. This is so rude to your mom and Guy, not to mention me."

"Kens, she always does this, goes on these crazy whims," Deeks tries to explain himself as they get into the truck. "I'm just trying to protect her in my own passive-aggressive way."

At least he recognizes the way he's handling this Guy thing isn't exactly appropriate Kensi thinks. "I know your childhood wasn't easy and that your mom can be eccentric, but sweetie two boyfriends in two years isn't such a terrible thing. For like a year I had a new boyfriend every two months."

"Was that the year it alternated between the Johns and Scotts?" Deeks teases about Kensi having dated multiple men with the same name. "I blame Scott P. for your obsessive need to drive and John M. could probably give Guy a run for his money in the weirdo department."

"See, now Guy doesn't seem so bad. At least your mom is here and wants to be a part of our lives," Kensi reminds him.

"That's not the tune you were singing a few weeks ago when she had three binders of flowers for you to go through."

"Flowers are not my thing. Where are we going anyway?" she asks noticing they are headed in the direction of the mission.

"I told you. We have a case."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do," he insists. Rather than argue, Kensi figures she'll go along with his ruse and see just how far he takes it.

* * *

Kensi thought she might be scared to go on a chopper after last year, but as they quickly pack gear to take to the crime scene she feels okay. It isn't until she is seated and taking off that she feels like she is going to be sick.

Deeks notices right away that she has become pale, her leg is shaking, and one of her hands is clutched tightly around the other one both pressing against her stomach. Even though the ride isn't smooth, he unbuckles and in a flash is seated next to her instead of across from her.

"It's okay," he mouths so she can read his lips instead of trying to talk over the noise or letting the pilot hear him through the headsets. He discreetly places a hand on her back adding, "Just breath."

She takes his suggestion and tries to breath in and out slowly a few times. The comforting pressure of his hand on her back grounds her, and keeps her from going into a panic attack.

Deeks helps her push through the fear quickly by distracting her with a crazy Bertie story and by pointing out scenery or sometimes making fun of the non-scenic views for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Thanks for the Jones sisters distraction back there with the guys. I really didn't want to talk about it," Kensi says quietly as she waits outside the changing room while Deeks changes in preparation for his op with Callen to extract Asakeem and bring him to the boathouse.

"Don't thank me just yet, because you're not okay and you and I need to talk about that." After pulling up his pants he sticks his head out. Seeing that no one else is in their vicinity or paying attention, he motions with his head for her to duck in. She sits on the bench inside the changing room while he finishes.

"I get so angry sometimes," she admits pulling her feet up onto the bench so her knees come up to her chest. "I get angry thinking about what could have happened to me or you or Sam and Callen. I'm angry that I went through so much and what was it truly for? And I get angry and sad when I think that we could have been married by now. Sometimes I feel like I'm angry for no reason."

"I get that Kens," he commiserates as he fixes his shirt. It suddenly dawns on him that since the helicopter crash, his fiancée has been a little more like the Kensi he knew before she solved her father's murder, quicker to anger and more impulsive. Her actions and attitude haven't necessarily matched her words. A bit confused he probes, "Awhile back you said you were okay. You sounded like you just wanted to move forward and let it go. I was the one who thought I would kill the guy if I ever came face to face with him."

"I wanted to be okay. I think I was willing myself to get past it and forget, but there's always something to remind me like having to get on that chopper today," she explains as tears form in her eyes but don't fall. "You seem much more level-headed about dealing with him. How?" she inquires needing his help and insight.

He reaches out and tenderly tucks her hair behind her ear. "Because like you said that day in the trailer, you're here and that's all I need."

As his hand slides to her cheek, Kensi takes a deep breath and blinks away the tears refocusing on the task at hand.

* * *

" _Baby, you gotta let it go."_

" _I'm trying."_

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Deeks asks gently not exactly sure how to help her with the angst and turmoil she is feeling. She nods and he leaves her for a moment to briefly inform the rest of the team that Kensi does in fact need a little space from this case.

"I'm so confused and embarrassed," she admits once they are a little ways down the beach. She's not even able to look at him as he slides his hand into hers.

"Don't be baby. You have every right to be angry and want justice."

"It's weighing me down though and pulling me back into someone I don't want to be," she confides as the tears come again. This time the workday is over so she lets them fall.

"I know. That's why you need to find a way to let it go."

"How can I when I don't even know what it all was for? Was Asakeem even the enemy?" she questions looking at him now.

"The same way you did with Afghanistan. You accept you may never have all the answers and that you can't change what happened."

"I'm marrying a very smart man," she compliments as she moves in closer and skims a hand across his lower back before wrapping her arm around his waist. He brings his arm up around her shoulders. "I think I better tie you down to a date before the rest of the world realizes," she teases. They've been debating this for weeks and she wants to get something for the wedding settled.

"How about spring?"Deeks suggests. "We met in the spring. We had our first kiss in spring."

"Which one?" she challenges with a cheeky smile up at him as the tears on her cheeks are rapidly dried by the ocean breeze. They disagree about whether the cover kiss or the hilltop kiss was their first kiss.

"Both," he answers before kissing her soundly.

"I like that," she agrees. "Early May?"

"Sounds perfect. You hungry?" he asks. She feels like he might be using food as a diversionary tactic, and isn't sure why he's being so dodgy about wedding plans, but she really is hungry so she gives him the 'what do you think?' face.

"Fish tacos coming right up," he declares guiding her in the direction of the food truck in the distance.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I know it's been awhile. I got busy with the work and the holidays. I hope to do a little better job of keeping up in the new year. Some more new chapters should be up in the next few days. I hope I am right and the wedding does occur this year. I really would like to explore why they haven't gotten around to making wedding plans, but I am kind of waiting to see if they address it more on the show first. My guess is that if a wedding does happen this year, it will be in the season finale, so I went with that timeline for this fic.


	9. Chapter 9 Everyday Conversation

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 9:** Everyday Conversation

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Rating:** T (maybe a T+ , or would it be a T- since it gets a little naughty)

 **Chapter 9:** This chapter takes place after the episode. I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this one, so I just decided to come up with some everyday conversation about what is going on in the lives of Kensi and Deeks. Then, the end somehow got a little more risqué than I had planned. Oh well, sometimes you have to go where the story takes you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Everyday Conversation**

"Go get some water buddy," Deeks encourages Monty as they come in the front door from their late evening walk. "God it's hot out there," he complains to Kensi as he hangs the leash on the hook by the door. "How are the reports coming?"

"Eh, I would have rather gone on the walk."

"You did lose the coin toss."

"I did," she agrees resigned to that fact. "I miss the days before you realized I had a double sided coin," she teases with a playful smile.

"You should owe me like a year's worth of paperwork for that trickery, but since I'm a nice guy I'll go change and come back to help you finish up."

"Will you bring me back a sweatshirt?" she requests rubbing her arms to warm up. She was hot when they'd gotten home and had changed into a tank top and shorts, but now the air conditioning is a little chilly.

"Sure baby"

He comes back with the lifeguard sweatshirt he pilfered from their last op and tosses it to her.

As she pulls on the sweatshirt, she almost asks if Hetty knows he has it. The words die on her lips as she remembers that Hetty has been missing from their lives for months.

"So you schtole this huh?" Kensi rewords her inquiry imitating Deeks' fun accent.

"More like requisitioned. I hear we aren't getting Christmas bonuses this year."

"Good thinking baby," she compliments moving her feet so he can join her on the couch.

"I also figured if you sleep in something of mine maybe you'll dream of your actual fiancé," he tells her placing a hand on her ankle.

"Baby, it didn't mean anything because YOU ARE the man of my dreams," she says with the intention of being obviously corny. "I only told you about the dream because I was trying to motivate you to do some wedding planning."

"How do we have time for that when we are doing these every night?" he asks as he reaches for the stack of reports she has started for him. "There's a new one every week," he mutters about the amount of paperwork that keeps getting added to their plates.

"You're not wrong about that," she agrees. "I can't believe Joelle is gone," she comments a few moments later when she comes to a section of the report on casualties.

"I know. We were just with her this morning. I'll never get used to that."

"Me either," Kensi concurs. "I feel bad for Callen. I think he really did love her at one point. It's been another tough year for this family. Next year has got to be our year," she says with fortitude.

"I like that attitude." Since Asakeem and their talk about letting it go Deeks has noticed a positive change in Kensi's attitude and outlook.

After working for a time with just the sound of the music she had put on in the background, Kensi breaks the silence. "When we change professions do you think that we'll get bored? Or, I don't know, that we'll lose some of the intensity and passion?"

Deeks sets down his papers and pen. "Is that part of the reason you're not ready to change careers?"

"I don't know, maybe."

He looks at her lovingly in response to this admission. He can tell she's been holding onto this for a while. "I really don't," he tells her truthfully. "We've been through ups and downs already and we always get the intensity and passion back. I know you find your stud, action hero partner impossible to resist, but I also know you will find lawyer Deeks, LAPD Captain Deeks, surf instructor Deeks, or homeless shelter manager Deeks just as sexy and irresistible. "

"Very true," she says admiring his confidence and intrigued by the options he seems to be considering for future careers. "And, if we work at it we can make anything exciting or fun."

"For example, this paperwork isn't very exciting except for the fact that you have that pencil behind your ear and it reminds me of the early days when you were first teaching me the ropes at NCIS and we did all of our paperwork together. I'm reminded of how your confidence and bossiness enthrall me," he flirts running his hand up and down her calf.

"And you always keep things fresh with your teasing and joking that begins our banter," she says flatteringly as she sets her own paperwork aside and scoots herself to a laying position on the couch so Deeks' tantalizing fingers can explore further.

Deeks runs his hand all the way up her thigh as he maneuvers between her legs. "God you're hot in that sweatshirt and shorts," he breathes as he lowers himself on top of her carefully, having trouble finding a spot for his hands to support himself. He removes the pencil from behind her ear with his teeth and deposits it on the floor before kissing her passionately as she entwines their legs. "We can keep it interesting by making love on the couch. That always requires some amusing acrobatics," he stirs up further arousal with his words and actions as he pulls the hair tie from her hair while nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh God Yes," she sighs bringing her hips up to meet his as she brings his lips down upon hers again. She's reminded of all the nights they'd spent on the couch before going all in that she'd wished that he would roll her on her back and start to undress her like in some romance novel, and all the nights since when one or the other has done exactly that. His lips on her neck and hands at the waistband of her shorts bring her back to the here and now. She places her hands back on his cheeks and brings his head up so she can look into his eyes when she tells him, "I love our history. I love our life. I'm so glad I've found you to do this everyday with."

"I'm good baby, but I'm not sure about every day," he teases about having the inclination and agility to make love on the couch every night knowing full-well that is not what she meant.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," she says laughing.

"I do," he agrees placing a loving kiss on her lips feeling equally as lucky to have found the person he wants at his side for the ins and outs of everyday life.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10 Stuff to Do

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 10:** Stuff to Do

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Chapter 10:** This chapter takes places after the episode 9x10 Forasteira. This is my version of the stuff Kensi had (or wanted) to do after working a case that hit close to home.

* * *

 **Stuff to Do**

"To make a long story short, she wanted to avenge her father's death, which I know a little something about. I was able to talk her down before we had to take her out," Kensi finishes regaling Deeks with the story of her day as he pulls into their driveway.

"Sounds like I missed a lot. Sorry about that," Deeks apologizes for not being there to back her up against the Brazilian ninja. Then, he quickly exits and jogs around to Kensi's side of the truck to help her out.

"It's okay. I'm going to let you make it up to me by taking care of me now," she informs as she takes his offered arm. "The guys wanted to go for drinks, but all I want to do is get into a bath and then lounge on the couch. Maybe you have the right idea with the career change. I think I'm getting too old for this," she continues as he assists her with hobbling into the house.

"Sounds like crisis negotiator could be up your alley," Deeks suggests.

"Umm maybe," she ponders the idea.

While the tub fills, Deeks helps Kensi unwrap her ribs. He bites his tongue, but apparently isn't able to keep the concern and displeasure with the extent of her injuries from his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it's bad," she sighs.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be at the hospital?" he asks as he gently helps her lift her shirt over her head.

"I trust Sam and he said there are no broken bones or internal bleeding. I feel okay besides being sore, so I think I'm good. I'm sorry I keep putting that look in your eyes though." She reaches up and lays a hand on his cheek as she apologizes for making him feel like this so often lately.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers letting her know that if she's okay, he's okay. After he helps her finish undressing and sink into the bath, he leaves her with a kiss on the top of her head and promises to return and check on her in a few minutes.

* * *

"Will you do me a favor?" she requests of Deeks as he sets an open beer on the table next to her once she is relaxing in lounge clothes on the couch.

"Of course my sweet!"

She rolls her eyes at that particular term of endearment before asking, "Will you bring the ornament boxes in from the garage?"

They've had their tree up for over a week with just the lights on it. Today she has the desire to go through the ornaments and put them on.

"Sure," he responds liking the idea. Before he can make his way to the garage, the doorbell rings. Monty raises his head from where he lies on the floor next to Kensi and gives a half-hearted woof. "But first we eat," Deeks declares.

Kensi's eyes alight. "Did you really order pizza?"

"I know that Epsom Salt baths aren't the only thing that soothe your injuries."

She sips her beer grateful that she chose not to go out for drinks tonight and to instead heal at home with the man who knows exactly how to make her feel better not only physically, but emotionally as well.

Later that night Deeks turns from hanging an ornament on the tree to find Kensi staring at the ornament in her hand with tears in her eyes. She had known this would happen and welcomes it. After today she wants to feel close to her father and remember all the ways he's affected her life.

"Are you okay?" Deeks asks quietly as he perches on the edge of the couch next to her outstretched legs.

"Yes…and no," she replies honestly. "It's been so long. Sometimes his image seems fuzzy in my mind when I don't have pictures to look at. I try to remember the sound of his voice, but it's like I'm not quite sure if I have it right. I know it's silly, but to this day I still wish I could hear it one more time."

Deeks slides a comforting hand onto her thigh as he waits silently for her to continue. "I really wish he was going to be there to walk me down the aisle and to see that I turned out okay," she laments tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Better than okay," Deeks insists. "I think somehow he knows. He'd be so proud Kens of everything you've accomplished and overcome. I know I am."

"Thank you for making me want to choose this," she says glancing around their living room and then back at him with more appreciation than she can express in words as she sets the ornament in her lap and encases his hand between both of hers. She further explains, "For helping me choose forgiveness over anger and love over hatred. Not only with my father, but with Afghanistan and Asakeem too."

She leans toward him for a kiss that conveys the depth of the love they share. A love that opened her heart and broke down her walls in a way that no one else ever could.

Deeks is known for his incessant talking, but he knows when Kensi really needs him to listen and tonight is one of those nights. "Where is the ornament from?" he asks nodding toward the decoration in her lap.

She delicately releases his hand and picks up the ornament running her fingers lightly over the sequins and glitter. "I made this one for him the Christmas I was 8. He was stationed somewhere in the Middle East. I usually don't put it up because let's be honest, it's kind of ugly and totally not my style, but I think I will this year," she decides handing it to him to put on the tree.

Their night is filled with reminiscing and stories of the different ornaments her father sent to her on his deployments, or about ones that she made or bought. Some ornaments barely get a mention because the stories have already been shared in their years as a couple or during the Christmases they spent together as just partners. Other stories lead to secondary stories and other memories. Deeks joins in with a few of his own when they get to his ornament boxes. By the time Kensi is half finished with her second beer her eyes are getting heavy. Deeks helps her to bed and tucks her in with 2 Ibuprofen and some water. She takes the medicine and gingerly slides to a laying position on her side.

"Your sensitivity training really did pay off," Kensi mumbles as he pulls the comforter up around her and leans down to kiss her temple.

"Hummm?" Deeks pauses confused.

"Nothing my love, night."

"Good night Princess. I'll join you soon," he promises and places the kiss on her head before going to clean up the mess in the living room.

* * *

This one has been done for a while. I just had to wait to get the inspiration to write chapters 8 and 9 first. As always I appreciate everyone who has read, favorited, and reviewed this story. A happy and blessed New Year to everyone!


	11. Kensi Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 11:** Kensi Got Run Over by a Reindeer

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Rating:** T (maybe a T+, or would it be a T- since it gets a little naughty, well maybe a lot naughty. Really it should probably be an M just to give you fair warning. Let's just say as he predicted, the night does go well for Deeks.)

 **Chapter 11:** The first scene of this chapter takes place during the episode. I wanted to explore why they had only one motorcycle. The rest of the scenes take place after the episode.

* * *

 **Kensi Got Run Over by a Reindeer**

"Whoa!" Kensi exclaims happily upon seeing Deeks' motorcycle as she steps out of the mission. "When you said you had a surprise I thought it was going to be something dumb. This is awesome! Where did you find it, and where is mine?"

"Eric and I have been working on operation find Deeks' bike for years, and last month we finally did it. Hetty had it in a garage on the property she sold last month. We had gone over to the property to see if we could find any clues as to her whereabouts and came across this beauty," he explains.

"So you stole it?"

"I didn't steal it. I bought it. It's mine."

"Where's mine?"

"Didn't see it darlin'. I'm pretty sure Hetty has it so well hidden you'll never find it."

"You'd be okay with that," she accuses.

"You're a terrible driver," he retorts matter-of-factly.

She sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation for the comment before muttering, "Jerk."

"So…" he hedges as he mounts the bike knowing he's already on thin ice, "you're not going to think the second part of the plan is as awesome."

"What the hell is that?" she asks as he pulls a furry helmet from behind the bike and holds it up for her inspection.

"This is a distraction and how we're going to get across town in half the time."

She hates it, but it kind-of makes sense. "How do you get me to do this stuff?" she huffs as she swings herself onto the bike behind him.

* * *

"Deeks my man!" Callen says cheerfully coming up and slapping Deeks on the shoulder. He's obviously on round two of Nell's eggnog.

"Callen," Deeks nods in greeting before sipping on his own libation.

"So, what's the final decision? Can you and Kensi make Christmas dinner?" Callen inquires.

"Yeah, sorry we never got back to you. We are doing Christmas with the moms Christmas Eve so my mom can go to Guy's family Christmas Day and Kensi's mom can leave on her girls' trip. Dinner is at 3 right?"

Callen nods.

"That will give us enough time for Kensi's present first, so yeah, we can make it, thanks! Sorry for not getting back to you. I guess we have a lot to work out now around the holidays."

"No problem, glad you can come. Anna will be glad too."

The men's attention turns toward the giggling and singing from across the bullpen.

"Oh wow, looks like the dance party has started," Deeks comments amused.

"Who knew Mosley had it in her," Callen adds as they watch the ladies perform some synchronized boy band moves to an NSYNC Christmas song.

Later, a slow song comes on and Deeks excuses himself. "I'm going to see if my Ladybird would like to dance and also check to see if she's on eggnog number 3 or 4."

"She does seem to be enjoying herself," Callen observes.

"I was hoping for that. She doesn't get to let loose enough," he reveals.

* * *

As he fastens his seatbelt, he feels her fingers dive into his hair.

"I want to make sloppy drunk love to you Martin Deeks," she declares giggling as she leans over and kisses his cheek while still fingering his locks. As her lips move down his jawline to his neck and her fingers lightly caress his chest she complains, "This truck needs a bench seat so we can be closer."

Completely turned on by inebriated Kensi, Deeks turns his head and locks their lips in a searing kiss.

Breathless she suggests, "Or we could just climb into the back and do this Jack and Rose style." She pulls him into another noisy, wet, passionate kiss.

"As good as that sounds baby, I don't think the Christmas gift we want to give Mosley is walking out of the Christmas party to see you riding me in the backseat of our car." Deeks really wishes he wasn't as clearheaded and responsible as he is in this moment.

"I love it when you talk dirty, but how about a little less talk and a little more action," she requests planting her lips on his again and again as she reaches to fondle the anatomy she wants the action to come from.

"Let's get home and then I promise you there will be lots of action in the car, on the couch, or wherever you want." His voice is low and husky with arousal which stirs her up more even as he is gently trying to deposit her back on her own side of the car.

"We should've taken an Uber," she pouts.

Deeks laughs at her irresistible pout as he imagines being thrown out of the Uber for what they would have been doing right now had they both been intoxicated.

"I thought you wanted to save money?" he challenges starting the car curious about how she'll be able to respond to that reasoning in her current state.

"Damn you, I don't have a good comeback. I just know that I want you so bad right now, and Deeks' happy helper seems ready and willing," she reasons giving his member a playful rub.

Deeks hisses out an oath wanting very badly to give into her playful seduction. Instead he reaches into a bag in the back and pulls out some Reese's Peanut Butter Trees. "Here handsy woman, these were supposed to be part of your Christmas present, but since we're just doing one present keep yourself busy with these so we don't die before we get home."

"You're so melodramatic," she teases tickling his abs before grabbing the offered snack.

"You're so horny," he banters back sending her into a fit of giggles with more dirty talk.

* * *

As Deeks unbuttons her shirt the purple and yellow bruises remind him of the ass kicking she took little more than a week ago.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks as he places feather-light kisses on each bruise.

"I can't feel my body," she giggles as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't think so after 4 and ½ of Nell's eggnog specials."

"People kept handing them to me," she innocently defends how she ended up intoxicated. She sits up and peels off her shirt, then unhooks her bra. After removing the bra, she gently touches a bruise right where her breast meets her ribs. "This one still hurts. I think you better kiss it better," she encourages.

His lips lightly treat the sore area before he briskly places his open, hot, wet mouth over her nipple.

Kensi squirms and moans in surprise at his quick and intense movements spurring him on. As he continues lavishing her breasts, she grunts, grabs his ass, and crushes his body onto hers.

* * *

"Mmmm," Kensi moans the next morning, but this time in pain instead of pleasure. "What exactly happened last night?" she asks throwing out an arm as she rolls over to make sure there is a person on the other side of the bed she is asking this question to. Since she is pretty sure he is at least partly to blame for how she feels, the thud her hand makes against his chest is satisfying. His laughter bolsters this suspicion.

"How are you feeling?" he asks rolling on his side toward her.

"Like I was run over by a motorcycle driven by someone wearing that awful reindeer helmet," she mumbles into the arm that's covering her face.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" Deeks asks a bit concerned as he acknowledges her original inquiry.

"Oh, I remember," she says squinting in the morning light as she brings her arm away from her face and rolls to face him. "I'm just a tad unclear about exactly when I went full-on Kay Kay."

"You mean did our boss or anyone else get treated to the minx in the car who couldn't keep her hands off me?" a gloating Deeks clarifies.

"Yeah, exactly," she answers slightly annoyed.

"Of course not. I had your back baby. You weren't the only one having a good time. Plus, when you are tipsy around anyone who isn't me or the Cupcake girls, you are so hyperaware of it that the craziest things you did were your crazy laugh and buy tickets with Nell and Hidoko for Monster Jam," he assures her placing a hand on her hip.

"I can't believe I stripped for you," she laughs rolling on her stomach toward him. Now that she knows she didn't do anything crazy while they were still at work she can find the night humorous.

"You twirling around the room removing your pants, socks, and underwear while singing Santa Baby will forevermore be one of my favorite memories," he shares as he tenderly rubs her back.

"I love you," she proclaims raising her head to kiss him good morning. After the kiss she apologizes, "Blah, sorry, hangover breath."

"Well worth it," he insists pulling her back for one more kiss before she drags herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

* * *

 _Christmas Morning_

"Baby! This is amazing!" Kensi gushes reaching out to hug her fiancé still holding the box with two tickets for the 10:35 a.m. showing of Titanic.

"You've mentioned it a few times lately and with it in theaters again I figured you might enjoy this more than a Playstation."

"It's perfect! I love it!"

She gets up and retrieves his gift. After handing it to him she takes out her phone. The box he is unwrapping begins to ring. He flashes back to the night Hetty gave him the SAT phone and the first of the sporadic conversations that brought he and Kensi closer. He smiles as he unveils a new phone and that smile grows when he sees the caller ID reads Perfect Wife.

"This is too much Kens."

"You did get me a ring," she reminds him holding up her left hand. "Plus you're going to need it to keep track of the wedding planning."

"It's great! Thank you!"

"Merry Christmas Baby"

"Merry Christmas," he returns learning in for a kiss.

* * *

Yes, I'm caught up! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm not sure I love Kensi's gift to Deeks at the end, but I really was having trouble coming up with something meaningful for him.


	12. Riddle Me This

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 12:** Riddle Me This

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season nine.

 **Rating:** T

 **Chapter 12:** This chapter takes place after episode 9x12 Under Pressure. I started writing it before watching episode 9x13 and it kind of ended up fitting in perfectly with Kensi's storyline in that next episode.

* * *

 **Riddle Me This**

"Remember the days when we practiced our trade craft on each other all the time? Slight of hand, running backstories, what happened to that us?" Deeks reminisces as he, Callen, Sam, Kensi, Eric, and Nell walk into a bar frequented by agents of the lettered agencies and LAPD. They don't show up at this bar on a regular basis, but it's nice to go there once in awhile when they need information or they want to catch up with a friend or acquaintance in another agency.

"We remember sweetheart. We're just busier now," Kensi assures him at the same time as Sam states seriously, "Life happened."

As they find a table Deeks continues, "Today in that mall; it was brutal, but it was also awesome. The strategizing and teamwork was invigorating,"

Kensi is glad they've chosen this bar to help Deeks nurse his wounds and celebrate his birthday. It's a perfect place for some LAPD camaraderie.

"C'mon let's go say hi to people and get you some birthday tequila," she encourages grasping his arm and nudging him in the direction of the bar.

"Won't that make him talk more?" Callen jokes.

"Yeah, but he usually gets more witty and entertaining," Kensi tosses back over her shoulder.

A while later a familiar face shows up at their table after hearing that Deeks is in the building. "Hey kids," DEA Agent Talia Del Campo greets. A chorus of hellos and his are returned to her. Kensi gets up to hug her.

"Hey birthday boy," Talia ruffles Deeks' hair having overheard they are celebrating the occasion.

"Hands off," Kensi warns only partially kidding as she holds up her left hand.

"About time you two figured it out," Talia says hugging Kensi again. "Congratulations Deeks on growing a pair and asking this girl to marry you," she commends crassly as she claps him on the shoulder.

"I asked actually," Kensi informs glad that Sam is up at the bar getting more birthday drinks. She and Deeks have tried to refrain from too much wedding talk in front of Sam out of respect.

"Doesn't surprise me," Talia agrees.

"I actually as…" Deeks begins to explain and defend the three proposals, but gives up before he gets started. It doesn't matter anyway.

"So, when is the big day?" Talia inquires.

"I don't know. Riddle me this Riddle Master," Kensi says turning toward Deeks, putting him on the spot. "On what date will I be walking toward you in a white dress surrounded by friends and family?"

"Well, see, that depends on a lot of different things. There's the weather, and the tides, and Hetty is missing…"

"Stop stalling Deeks. Pick a date. We want to party," a tipsy Nell demands.

"Well, that's really up to Kensi," he deflects as Sam comes back with the drinks.

Kensi just shrugs as everyone lets the conversation drop and they get back to darts and shuffleboard.

"You okay baby?" Kensi asks as she starts the car to head home a few hours later.

"Yeah, feeling good, feeling good," he insists in a loud, jovial voice. "Thank you for tonight. I needed that."

"Thank you," she returns the sentiment glancing over at him.

"For what?" he asks genuinely curious as to what she is grateful to him for at this particular moment.

"For not letting me marry you without Hetty here," she replies dropping her hand from the wheel to his thigh. "That's why you keep finding excuses not to wedding plan right?

"Partly," he admits. "She's family. I know you want to get married sooner rather than later, but we can wait a little longer. We're going to find her soon. I can feel it."

"Yeah, okay," she agrees, but without the same optimism he has. "We can at least start making some decisions though," she reasons.

"But not tonight, tonight's birthday night!" he requests hopefully.

"Your birthday isn't until tomorrow. Plus, you'll be asleep before I put on lingerie old man," she teases.

"If I'm old, you're old Ms. Your Generation is My Generation," he retorts throwing back at Kensi the fact that she hates to be lumped in with Millennials and insists she is a Gen Xer along with him.

"But, I'm not a year away from joining the old guys in their 40s. I've still got years before that happens."

Their banter continues the rest of the way home and into the bedroom.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.


	13. Secret Weapon

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 13:** Secret Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 13:** This chapter takes place after episode 9X13. I was thinking of the make-up brush Hetty had given Kensi and about a way to bring that back before this episode, so I was elated when Kensi brought it up in that brilliant scene between her and Nell.

* * *

 **Secret Weapon**

"Is that what I think it is?" Deeks leans over and whispers in Kensi's ear after noticing her rolling the make-up brush between her fingers in the back of the van on the way to the airport.

"Yeah, I'm still debating if it's worth trying to get it through customs."

"Miami Swap," he suggests an airport trick that they came up with on a case that took them through Miami.

"If we get caught we could jeopardize the whole mission," she hesitates.

"We never get caught with the Miami Swap," he encourages still speaking in a hushed voiced.

"Ehh," she says raising her eyebrows and reminding him of the one time.

"There were extenuating circumstances," he replies smiling.

* * *

"I feel much better now that we have a weapon," Deeks shares with Kensi as they fasten their seatbelts aboard the plane with the make-up brush securely in the front pocket of her bag.

"We still have to get through customs," she reminds him not getting her hopes up.

After a few moments of quiet as the plane begins taxiing, Deeks takes her hand in his and tries to bolster her spirits. "I know your last few trips abroad have ended pretty horribly, but this one isn't going to."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm trying to believe that."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to go through anything like what we've been through in the last two years," he promises.

"Thanks baby. You don't know how much I appreciate that. This flight and the waiting are going to be tough. I think maybe I do need a snuggle. Can I share your neck pillow?" she asks knowing it will make them both feel good to comfort each other now, even if it won't take away the sting of the blow if things don't work out with their attempt to find Hetty later.

"Of course you can, especially because you didn't make fun of me for bringing it."

"How can I when Sam brought his pillow and his blankey," she jokes as he adjusts by wrapping an arm around her and pulling more pillow to the side she is on so they can both rest their heads on it.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I thought I would have Kensi mirror the fans' angst and anticipation at having to wait to find Hetty.


	14. Distract Me (Chapter 13 Bonus)

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 13 Bonus:** Distract Me

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 13 Bonus:** This chapter takes place after episode 9X13. It's a bonus chapter as we wait for the new episode this week. I have been rewatching a lot of old episodes, so there are definitely references to some of those in this chapter.

* * *

 **Distract Me**

The team had spent the first leg of their trip reviewing all the intel they have on Hetty and trying to gather more. They decide to catch some shuteye on the second leg. Twenty-Five minutes into the flight Kensi is still restless and trying to get comfortable. She emits an audible sigh as she switches back to her original position.

Deeks knows she's been struggling lately with the loss of Granger and Michelle's death, and even to some extent her own brush with death. It's all been weighing on her mind. He reaches over, rubs her arm, and quietly advises, "Get out of that pretty head of yours."

She turns her head toward him and requests, eyes imploring, "Distract me."

"I can do that," he tells her confidently as he wraps an arm around her and hugs her to him. "Distraction is my middle name."

"I thought your middle name was diversion, " she banters resting one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest.

"Tomato, tamato," he replies. "So here it goes. Remember when Thapa died…"

"Not really the kind of distraction I was going for," she interrupts giving him a hard time even though she knows this must be going somewhere more positive.

"I can think of a different type of distraction." He toys with a new diversionary tactic as his fingers glide under the waistband of her pants, but just as quickly make their way up her back again. He's not really suggesting it. It's part of their banter routine when they travel out of the country.

"I'm not having sex with you," she continues the routine as she smiles against his chest.

"What!? We always have sex when we leave the country," he whispers pretending to be shocked.

"No we don't. It happened one time. We had just said 'I love you' for the first time and it was cold." This part of the banter is true. "Continue your story," she requests feeling more relaxed and starting to get sleepy.

"So, Thapa once told me that home isn't a place; it's a feeling. It's Nee Nee's bossiness and your strength. It's the fact that Hetty brought us together. It's team toasts after a case. It's the way Callen looks after all of us, and in the way we carry out a mission. Even if we don't find Hetty, she's here. She's with us in everything we do, everywhere we look."

"Mmmm," Kensi hums content as she drifts off to dreamland burrowing into Deeks as the plane soars through the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.


	15. Reunion

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 14:** Reunion

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 14:** This chapter takes place right after the team rescues Hetty in episode 9x14.

* * *

 **Reunion**

"Hetty," Kensi releases her name on the breath she'd been holding for months.

When Kensi doesn't move closer to Hetty as he expects her to, Deeks glances over to check on her and notices she looks a bit shell-shocked. He realizes that she really didn't believe they would find Hetty alive. As he moves in to hug Hetty, he places a light hand on Kensi's arm bringing her with him.

"Have you two gotten married?" Hetty asks as they each take a turn hugging her.

"We wouldn't even think of it without you," Deeks assures, as his bride-to-be still seems to be at a loss for words. Then, he adds some humor to lighten the room. "We figured you could probably marry us in seven different countries in ten languages, so our plan is to have you marry us and cut that cost out of our budget."

"Ignore him," Kensi advises finding her voice and clutching one of Hetty's hands. "We couldn't get married without you there because we love you."

"And I love all of you," Hetty replies with gratitude.

"How about if we take this love fest somewhere cooler?" Deeks suggests. "I can provide my knight in shining armor rescue package. Someone has given me plenty of practice with that." He holds out his arms in offer to carry her out of this hellhole.

"Can you shush and not be annoying for like 20 minutes today?" Kensi scolds shooting him an exasperated look before grasping his shoulders and pushing him toward the door.

"I was trying to annoy you on purpose so you would have something to focus on besides being worried."

"That's kind of sweet, but the Starbucks comment?" she challenges.

"Well yeah, that one was a real complaint."

"I missed all of you," Hetty affectionately shares with Callen.

"Are you sure? You haven't been with those two for fifty-some hours straight," Callen replies.

"Quite sure Mr. Callen. Now let's get out of here." She allows both Callen and Sam to keep a steadying hand on each of her arms as she gingerly makes her way down the decrepit steps of the shack. As they make their way over the uneven ground to a clearing for the chopper, bits and pieces of Kensi and Deeks' banter about lack of sleep and sharing the neck pillow floats back to them.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I had trouble finding inspiration and the right words for this one. I wanted to also write a Kensi and Hetty bonding scene over being held captive and tortured, but wasn't really finding a flow for that one. Maybe it will come later on.


	16. Respect and Love

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 15:** Respect and Love

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 15:** This chapter takes place after episode 9x15 Liabilities.

* * *

 **Love and Respect**

"We can't take you to Mulberry's, but Kensi and Deeks have a nice home if you'd like a night away from here, and I know they'd like to hear about Granger if you're up for it," Callen offers.

"You'll like Kensi. She can kick Callen's ass too," Sam ribs eliciting a smile from Jen.

"Granger spoke highly of Kensi. In fact, he left something here for her, and I would love to meet her," she tells them turning to jog back up the steps to retrieve the package for Kensi.

* * *

Even though she'd silenced her phone before they'd come to bed to chill or nap, the vibration of the call still startles Kensi from her semi-conscious state.

"Want me to get it?" Deeks offers unenthusiastically, knowing from the weight of her against him that he's more awake than she is. Mosely had given them the rest of the day off since they'd had an early start and they'd stopped Keith Stiger from blowing up LAPD. They'd come home, showered together to release some of their energy from the high of taking out the bad guys and saving the day, and then come to bed to relax and recoup for a few minutes.

"Mmmm" her nonresponse is as apathetic as his offer to answer the phone.

As he reaches over her to grab the phone he accidently leans on her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow," she complains now fully awake. "You're on my hair.

"Sorry, there's a lot of it," he apologizes as he tries to adjust his arm without continuing to pull her hair. He manages to grab the phone and lie back down beside her as he swipes to answer the call from Callen playfully. "How can we help you good Sir?"

"Does pizza at your place in an hour work? There's something you both should hear in person," Callen explains.

"Yeah, that's fine," Deeks answers reaching over to tenderly brush some of Kensi's hair off her face. He commits to pizza without consulting Kens due to the serious nature of Callen's words and tone.

"What?" Kensi inquires stretching her arm across his chest as he sets the phone on the bed beside them.

"Callen and Sam are bringing pizza in an hour. He said there's something we should hear in person. He was kind of cryptic, like Hetty cryptic."

"Do you think it has to do with Jennifer Kim or Granger?" she asks pressing her face into his side.

"Possibly," he replies rubbing her back and learning forward to press a kiss to her hair.

* * *

"You really did pull a hammy huh?" Kensi asks half teasing, half concerned after noticing Deeks hobbling a bit as they pick up the house. She reaches out and gives his butt a playful squeeze.

"If I didn't do it fighting that dude, I definitely tweaked something in the shower."

She places her other hand on his other butt cheek and pulls him close. "It was quite the move," she compliments seductively. "I'll help you work it out later," she promises breathily continuing to massage his butt and upper thighs as she leans in for a kiss.

"Okay, company's coming," he reminds both of them as he breaks off the kiss after a few moments. He lightly places his hands on her arms pulling her hands off his ass and putting some distance between them.

After a few minutes of cleaning with their movements and Monty's snoring the only noises in the house, Kensi realizes she needs to have a conversation about the day, and her voice breaks the quiet. "Hey, don't think I don't know the real hammy was that you almost took that knife to the neck today."

"What? No, I had that guy from the start," he plays it off nonchalantly.

"Mmmm hmmm, then why were you so fidgety right afterward and just now when I was trying to sleep?" she challenges.

"I'm always fidgety unless I have a weapon in my hands," he counters.

"Just don't forget we have an agreement," she reminds him as she washes off the kitchen table.

"Where do you think I got the strength?" he responds letting her know that was all he was thinking about in that moment.

"You sure you're okay?" she double checks placing a hand on his arm as she passes him to wipe off their end tables in the living room.

"We made it home today and saved many of our brothers. I'm good," he assures her as he starts the vacuum.

* * *

"Callen, Sam, Ms. Kim," Deeks greets when they arrive joining Kensi, Nell, Eric, and himself.

"Call me Jennifer or Jen," she offers as she shakes Deeks' hand.

"You brought a North Korean spy to my house," Deeks mumbles under his breath.

"I also brought pizza and beer," Callen deadpans.

"Touché," Deeks responds as Jennifer interjects over them, "Ex-spy"

When they are all gathered around the table with drinks and pizza, Jennifer begins, "Callen and Sam invited me here because I'm Granger's daughter."

Eyes widen and mouths gape open at this news, even though it almost immediately makes sense to the four at the table who are hearing this for the first time.

"He came to me after he left the hospital," she continues. "I took care of him for a little over a week before he passed away. He passed on peacefully and he's buried overlooking the valley."

"I'm glad he wasn't alone," Kensi says softly as Deeks reaches over and puts a comforting hand on her arm.

"And that he got to know you," Nell adds.

"I respected the hell out of him. I'm sorry for your loss," Deeks shares with Jennifer.

"We all did," Eric concurs with Deeks as Kensi and Nell solemnly nod their agreement.

"Thank you, I know from the way he spoke of you all that my father returned your respect. In fact," she gets up to retrieve an envelope next to her purse and hands it to Kensi. "He left this for you."

"Thank you," Kensi says accepting the package. "Excuse me a minute." She takes the large envelope into her and Deeks' bedroom. Sitting on the bed she opens it and empties the contents on the bed next to her. There's a letter, some cash, and a handkerchief.

She reaches for the letter first. It is handwritten in shaky scrawl that she can barely make out. Reading it is made even more difficult by the tears that spring to her eyes before she even begins.

 ** _Kensi,_**

 ** _Your father would be so proud of the strong woman you have become. I know I am. I also know Don and I both would love to be by your side on your wedding day, but you and Deeks have each other and that is all you need. I have seen the strength of his character and his commitment to you. Together you will make it through all this world throws at you. You already have. I have left you one of my handkerchiefs to dry your tears of joy and a little $ to help you celebrate._**

 ** _Now, I need you to do me a few favors. Make sure Callen and Sam get out and live life outside the job. Watch over Hetty. Help those Meerkats see what they have in each other. Buy Eric some pants because he's going to come into his stride one day soon and he should be wearing pants for that. Lastly, don't stay in this job too long, any of you._**

 ** _With respect and love,_**

 ** _Granger_**

Deeks had appeared in the doorway as she was breaking into a big smile reading the line about Eric.

"How are we doing in here?" he inquires of Kensi and Monty, who had joined her on the bed shortly after she had come in.

She hands him the letter, but the wad of hundred dollar bills clipped together on their bed has caught his attention.

"I'm guessing centerpieces are back in the picture," he comments nodding at the money.

Kensi picks it up realizing how much it really is. "I'd say so," she replies a bit shocked. Next she reaches out and delicately runs her fingers over the nearly worn-through material of the handkerchief. She picks it up and lets it fall open. Deeks comes to sit beside her as he reads the letter.

After reading the letter he comments quietly, "It's nice to have closure."

"Yeah, it is," she agrees rubbing her fingers over the monogrammed OG in the corner. "We should get back out there."

Before she has the chance to get up, Deeks wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in to kiss the side of her head in a comforting gesture.

"Maybe this can be my something old, or something borrowed," she thinks aloud, happy to have a way to have a piece of Granger at their wedding.

"I like that idea," he agrees. He takes the money and puts it in her jewelry box before they head back out to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Kensi reiterates to Jen. "This means so much," she adds still clutching the handkerchief. "It's comforting to know he was safe and loved when…" She stops to wipe a few tears that sneak out.

"He was," Jen assures Kensi reaching over and placing her hand on Kensi's as she also tears up. "He gave me one too," she shares referring to the handkerchief. "His mother made them for him when he first went into the service," Jen explains.

"I'm honored he thought of me. I will cherished it, and you all will cherish this," she adds with a smile as she pulls out the letter to read it to them.

She shares a loving look with Deeks when she reads the part Granger wrote about him. She skips the part about Nell and Eric needing to see what they have in each other figuring she'll share that with them privately later. Everyone laughs and Eric looks misty when she gets to the part about him having pants when he come into his own.

"To Granger!" Nell toasts holding up her beer glass.

"A man we came to respect," Sam adds.

"And love," Kensi carries on the toast.

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I had most of this written the day after the episode aired. I even had the part about Deeks being on Kensi's hair without knowing hair would be such a big topic in the following episode. The part I was stuck on was the gift that I wanted Granger to leave for Kensi. Thanks to Psyched for her advice on that. I'm still not 100% happy with this post-ep, but time to move on to the next episode.


	17. A Lot to Live With

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 16:** A Lot to Live With

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 16:** This chapter takes place during episode 9x16 Warrior of Peace. It takes place after Sam and Callen talk to Hetty and find out Mosley has arranged for Callen to see his father.

* * *

 **A Lot to Live With**

Kensi and Deeks are cleaning their weapons in the armory after the shootout with the gang that was after Kirkin. They're doing it mostly in companionable silence, but every few minutes one of them comes up with an idea to help Callen and his father that the other one then shoots holes through. Then, they go back to racking their brains in silence until the next idea pops up.

"What can we do?" Deeks asks when Callen and Sam join them.

"Don't be such a hypocritical jackass," Callen snaps on him.

"Hey!" Kensi defends her fiancé. She can see how Callen could view Deeks' caution and moral concern today as hypocritical, but she is 99% certain that his concern isn't as much for Kirkin as it is for Callen.

"No, Kens, maybe we need to clear the air," Deeks prevents her from defending him further.

Callen takes the opportunity to challenge Deeks on why he's been such a righteous pain in the ass all day. "You did nearly the exact same thing for Kens." He changes his attention to Kensi and apologizes, "No offense." Returning to Deeks he questions, "So what's the difference here?"

"No difference," Deeks replies. "I would say that WE did the exact same thing for Kensi, and I would do it a million times," he squelches the immediate guilt that arises in her with a loving look, "but I took the responsibility and the guilt and inner turmoil on that one."

When she sends him a look that reminds him they both have deep –seated regrets about that time, he amends, "Kens and I both bore the brunt of the self-condemnation on that one."

"I'm sure you've made other decisions in your career that harmed one person to save another," Callen propounds in such a pointed way that both Deeks and Kensi wonder exactly what Callen knows.

"Of course I have," Deeks admits. "I wasn't trying to say you were wrong in what you were trying to do today for your family. I'm just saying the consequences can be a lot to live with."

"I have to do whatever it takes. I can't let my sister and nephew down."

"Ok, then I've got your back. Whatever you need," Deeks offers holding out his hand to Callen. Callen clasps the younger man's hand. After filling him and his fiancee in on the latest developments in his father's situation, Callen instructs them to go home and tells them he'll let them know if he needs them.

* * *

"I think Callen needed someone to let that all out on," Kensi observes as she and Deeks leave the mission.

"I really wasn't trying to be a moral jackass," he reiterates. "Callen is family, and I would do anything for him. He's had an integral part in bringing you back to me more than once." After holding her coat out for her to put on, he wraps an arm around her shoulders as they make their way out of the building.

"Is it ever too much? Living with what you did to save me?" she wonders with concern.

"No"

"Why?" she asks simply.

"Because you're a lot to live without."

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. I really wanted to see the conflict between Deeks and Callen in this episode come to a head, so I made it happen. This was my way for Callen to release a little frustration about his father slipping away and to look into why Deeks kept challenging the morality of what Callen wanted to do to save his father. I hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Teammate

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 17:** Teammate

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T (there was graphic violence in the episode and it is mentioned in this fic)

C **hapter 17:** The first scene in this chapter takes place as the teams of Sam/Kensi and Deeks/Hidoko are called back to the mission in episode 9x17 (The Monster). The second scene takes place after the episode.

* * *

 **Teammate**

"You guys okay?" Kensi asks as Deeks and Hidoko join them in Ops. She places a hand on Deek's arm as he takes his place next to her in front of the big screen. "It looked…"

"Awful"

"Horrifying"

Harley and Deeks finish the sentence for her.

"We're okay," he assures her as she lets her hand slide off.

* * *

"I need some air," Hidoko declares turning toward the door, unable to keep looking at her second Frankenstein corpse of the day.

"Right there with you," Kensi concurs. Not wanting Hidoko to be alone, and also completely freaked out herself, they make their way outside.

A few minutes later Deeks has also had enough and joins them. He doesn't even know what to say to comfort them, so he places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"They know what I look like," Kensi laments and Deeks can literally feel her shiver.

"You know it's bad when I'm seriously considering partner trackers." Even though he tries to play it off as a joke, it falls flat due to the gravity in his tone.

"I'm thinking it's a comedy movie marathon in the living room all-nighter type of night," Kensi proposes.

"You call the wonder twins. I'll convince this one," Deeks lays out the plan shaking Hidoko's shoulder in a teasing manner.

"What's she talking about?" Hidoko asks.

"No one stays alone tonight after what we saw today, and that includes you. There's popcorn, movies, and blankets upon blankets in our living room. You can be loyal to Mosley at work, but it's after work hours. You're our teammate and we take care of our own," Deeks explains.

"I'm in," Hidoko responds easily.

* * *

Short and Sweet this time. I think I might be in the minority, but I think Hidoko was a little amused by Deeks. I also think she respects and likes the rest of the team and would enjoy the invitation to hang out with them. I am actually hoping we get to see her walk the line between being loyal to Mosley, but also becoming part of the team.


	19. Dead People Ghosts

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 18:** Dead People Ghosts

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 18:** This chapter takes place while Kensi and Deeks are driving around investigating the case. It takes places sometime after they visit the restaurant Deeks had checked out for a wedding venue and before they pick up Leah Winters to take her to the boatshed.

One of my pet peeves is when the writers make it seem like Kensi and Deeks don't know what is going on in each other's lives, so I wrote this fic to remedy that a bit.

* * *

 **Dead People Ghosts**

"So when were you checking out wedding venues without me?" Kensi asks.

"Last week when I was supposed to meet Kip and some of his guys for dinner and you and Nell went to kickboxing," he explains.

"You said Kip flaked," she reminds him.

"Not exactly," he amends. "They came for dinner, but then wanted to head over to a bikini bar which I know you are not particularly fond of. I decided to stay for dessert and talk wedding with the owner."

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" she inquires.

"It's out of our price range, so I figured why even bring it up. Plus you fell asleep after you heard Kip flaked," he teases.

She rolls her eyes at the last comment. "Babe that place isn't really either of our vibes."

"No, but it's elegant and beautiful…"

"And now someone possibly died there," Kensi cuts in.

"So, not your style then? A 'Place where no one has died' clause is going to make it even tougher to nail down a venue," he jokes.

"I appreciate you taking the initiative on this, and skipping the bikini bar, but I don't need fancy and formal Deeks. I just want a semi-elegant place to party with friends and family and celebrate our love."

"And no dead people ghosts," he clarifies.

"No dead people ghosts," she confirms happy that they seem to be more on the same page about venue now.

* * *

As always, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews.


	20. Slow?

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 20:** Slow?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 20:** This nugget takes place after episode 9x20 Reentry. It's pretty much just Densi fluff.

* * *

 **Slow?**

"Anyone up for hitting a bucket of balls while we have a drink? I know a place that could probably use some business after today and has a beautiful, flirty bartender," Deeks proposes to the group as they head for their cars. He slips a hand around Kensi's waist as he mentions the beautiful bartender.

"I could always work on my swing," Callen answers agreeably.

Sam adds, "Might help me stay awake."

Eric, Nell, and Hidoko also give utterances or nods signaling their accord with the plan

"Bartender Blye is retired for the evening, but I will take your money in the form of bets," she taunts.

"Nooo!" Deeks exclaims with mock horror. "Don't take her up on it. She's terrible and we have a wedding to pay for."

"Hey!" Kensi objects.

"Baby, this is like the one thing you're not good at. I mean I can't even say you're not good at cooking anymore," he soothes hugging her closer.

"We could mini-golf," Eric suggests remembering from his research on the place earlier in the day that they also have this form of entertainment. He also knows both he and Nell would prefer golf in this medium.

"What was the flirty comment about?" Kensi asks when they are in the car. "That was like baby flirting," she comments thinking he can't be jealous.

"I was just thinking it's been awhile since I've experienced the Kensalina charm and flirtation," he admits.

She's about to protest, but then she can't think of the last time that they've been flirty with each other. They've been so focused on work and the wedding that maybe they've been forgetting to add the fun. "I see your point. We'll have to change that," she proposes reaching over and patting his thigh.

* * *

For mini-golf they invent a partner game where one person takes the first shot, the other person on the team takes the second shot, and they switch back and forth until they finish the hole.

"Way to go baby!" Kensi congratulates holding up her hand for a high five as Deeks has just sunk his put to beat Callen and Sam on the hole and tie Nell, Hidoko, and Eric.

"Thanks," Deeks replies keeping hold of her hand after the high five.

"And baby, I want you to know that even though I've been giving you a hard time about your choice of Sunday viewing; if that's what you need every once in awhile, I get it and I support you," she tells him swinging their hands as they walk to the next hole. "I am just saying that I would rather actually be out experiencing something slow and relaxing like taking a walk, watching the waves roll in all day in your arms, or actually taking a slow cruise on a fjord. "

"Honeymoon?" he suggests.

"I don't know. You've promised to take me a lot of places. There's Vegas, Australia, Bali, and Fiji. Although if we get married this summer, it would be the perfect time to go to Norway for a honeymoon," she reasons.

"There are many anniversaries ahead of us that we can plan adventures to the other places for."

"And if we go to Norway for our honeymoon you could bring that cute outfit you had on earlier for fjord cruising, and we can keep each other warm at night," she flirts cozying up to him as they watch Nell put.

Deeks smiles and teases, "There she is," about flirty Kensi making an appearance. "You liked the white pants didn't you. My butt looks mighty good in white pants."

She laughs as she takes his beer from him so he can start this hole.

* * *

"Look at us out two weeknights in a row. So why are we here, besides the fact that you are trying to get out of your turn to cook?" Deeks asks Kensi the next evening as they stroll down the Santa Monica Pier after having dinner.

"I wanted to treat you to a ride on my favorite mode of slow transportation," she explains as they near the Ferris wheel. She figures she can find a way to compromise and meet Deeks half way on this current state of mind he's in.

"Ah, I like it. Was our first real LA date here or our second?" he asks trying to remember.

"First," she replies. "Our second was a concert."

Deeks takes out his wallet to buy their tickets.

"It was so cold that night," she continues reminiscing as they get into their Ferris wheel car.

Pulling her nearly into his lap wrapping his arms around her, he reminds her, "As I recall, we didn't have any problem staying warm."

"No, we didn't," she concurs cuddling against him even though the current evening is much warmer. When they reach the top of the circle around, she raises her head and kisses him. Then, she seductively whispers, "There's something else I don't mind doing slow."

"Oh girl, you may have just snapped me out of this slow thing," he jokes as they laugh and try to enjoy the rest of the ride as they anticipate the rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, and also your favorites and reviews. I've skipped episode 19 for now, but will probably get back to it eventually. The banter was flowing a bit better for this episode than it was for the last one.


	21. The Next Adventure

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 21:** The Next Adventure

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 21:** This nugget takes place after episode 9x21 (Where Everybody Knows Your Name). It will hopefully answer some of the questions or concerns some of us fans have about Deeks and Kensi buying a bar. Maybe it's just me, but I also felt like Kensi was a little emotional when she said, "I think we're buying a bar;" so I also used this fic to explain why she might be emotional about this big endeavor.

* * *

 **The Next Adventure**

"Hey, what do you think?" Deeks asks joining Kensi in the kitchen of the bar where she had disappeared a few minutes earlier.

"I can see where you see potential," she tells him taking another glance around. "I can picture sinking into a cozy booth or a squishy chair after a long case. I can almost smell the chicken wings," she adds turning toward him with a smile.

"I sense there's a but," Deeks prods as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"No but," she fibs leaning against him.

"Hashtag truth," he insists gently, then kisses her cheek.

"I don't want to crush your excitement because I started thinking and now I'm overwhelmed."

"Baby, that was part of the cover," he explains his words from earlier in the day as he turns her to face him.

"No, it wasn't, not completely," she sighs.

"I expected there to be buts. In fact, I have a ten-point business plan to address those buts, so fire away," he encourages.

"Do you really want to deal with intoxicated people and worry about people drinking too much and driving?" she inquires wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We will be very strict on the fact that this isn't that kind of place. Even if we lose money, we won't be dealing with that kind of crap."

"When are we going to find time to put into a bar? We barely have time to plan a wedding."

"Nell and Hidoko are already trying to clean up out there, and Sam is itching to refinish the woodwork and build some shelves and cabinets," he tells her indicating that they will have plenty of help.

"Are we really okay financially?"

"Yes, I would never take such a big risk that I wouldn't be able to take care of us. If you want to handle the math though, it's all yours," he offers since math is a strength of hers. "I know I can make a go of this baby," he assures her.

"I know you can. You are my moon and my stars, and I trust you with everything. I know you can do anything you put your mind to," she verbalizes her confidence in him as she brings her arms up around his neck. "Maybe that's what scares me a little. This really is the beginning of the end of our other partnership," she states voice cracking on the last word as tears pool in her eyes.

"Not yet," he reassures pulling her in closer to him. "We're both going to need to keep our day jobs for awhile." Touched by the depth of attachment she has for their work partnership, he caresses her cheek and proclaims his love for her before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, and I know you need this," she responds.

"I do, but baby if you're not on board…"

"All in," she affirms cutting him off before he can finish his sentence as she slides her hands down his arms to hold his hands. He has always supported her in every struggle and every endeavor. She plans to support him 100% in this.

"Ok," he says with a delighted smile. "All in"

"One more question…What if we have a baby? I'm not sure this is the best occupation to have while raising a family," she brings up an excellent point.

"We make it a place like your dad took you to when you were little where kids play Pac Man and Pinball, drink Kiddie Cocktails, and enchant the regulars. We could even call it D…"

"Don't say it," she interrupts bringing her hands up to his face. "It's a beautiful thought, but save it for another day. I'm already too emotional."

"Speaking of babies and being emotional, are you pregnant?" he wonders caressing her back. He had noticed she'd barely taken a sip of the awful beer. She shakes her head in the negative and he continues, "Because whenever that happens, we can revise the plan. This isn't the long-term dream baby. It's just the next adventure along the way. When we make enough money from this maybe we open a homeless shelter or community center."

"And that is why I love you so very much. I love this plan," she proclaims and pulls him in for a kiss.

Their lips have parted, but they're still standing very close together when Callen knocks and immediately enters.

"Ah hem, sorry, just coming to make sure Deeks isn't dead and to let you know Eric is back with cold beer."

"Thanks," Deeks says stepping out of Kensi's arms, but keeping a hand on the small of her back.

"You okay Kens?" Callen asks noticing she doesn't look as excited about owning this rundown bar as she did 45 minutes ago and that her eyes are possibly a bit watery. He loves Deeks like a brother, but he wouldn't hesitate to have it out with him if Kens was unhappy.

"Oh yeah, I'm good," she assures a little embarrassed that Callen noticed she's a bit unsettled. "It's a big change, but good change, and necessary change. I'm excited to see where this next adventure takes us."

"Who is the mystery owner of this place? Hetty?" Callen proposes the obvious guess as he holds open the door so they can rejoin the others.

"I can't reveal that quite yet, but you'll find out in good time," Deeks promises evasively.

"Ah, you'll be sharing that with me later," Kensi demands quietly letting him know she's not exactly happy that he didn't share these plans with her sooner.

"Of course baby. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. I never imagined myself as a business owner, but now I'm thinking this might be the perfect place to run my bounty hunting business out of," she says with glee as now it is her fiancé's turn to look perplexed and nervous.

"I need a drink," he proclaims shaking his head warily as they both laugh.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. This was one of my favorite episodes this season. I hope you all enjoyed it too.


	22. Wedding Decisions

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 22:** Wedding Decisions

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 21:** This is a fun little chapter that takes place between 9x17 The Monster and 9x18 Vendetta

* * *

 **Wedding Decisions**

"You got it?" Deeks double checks he heard her right over coms as he falls into step with her in the deserted hotel lobby and slips his suit coat over her shoulders to protect her from the rainy, chilly April evening.

"This better be enough to get him," she says holding up her purse. "I can't spend another evening seducing that asshole and then coming up with an excuse to cut the night short." She says it because it's true, but also because she knows it makes him feel better to hear how much she hates doing it. Luckily she hasn't had to do it too much in her career, and the team has asked it of her even less since she and Deeks have been together.

Once they are in her car and Deeks gets it running, he reaches into the pocket of the jacket she is wearing and hands her a small bottle of mouthwash. She swishes and spits it out the window.

"Classy," Deeks teases laughing.

"Thanks," she replies in earnest for the gesture, but with a bit of sass in response to his teasing.

He's already booting up his computer as she settles back in her seat. She digs out the flashdrives from her purse and he hands her the computer so he can drive. For the next few minutes she works with Eric and Nell to analyze the intel she'd collected.

"We've got him guys," Eric announces triumphantly as Kensi and Deeks are nearing the mission, bringing a relieved smile to Kensi's face. The yuckiness and conflict she endures when there's a case like this has been worth it this time.

Her happy relief and the cute, but also sophisticated way she did her hair make her look young and carefree. Inspired, he reaches over sliding his hand across her shoulder and under her hair to massage her neck as he prods, "Hey, Guess what?"

"Hum?" she inquires thinking his touch feels so good.

"I've made a wedding decision," he tells her proudly.

"Oh really, Let's hear it," she encourages intrigued.

"You should wear your hair like this for the wedding, You could pull this part up later for the dancing," he suggests moving his hand to lightly play with the long strands of curls between his fingers. "You look beautiful," he adds the words he couldn't bring himself to say earlier in the evening when she was getting ready to go out with another man.

"Thanks baby," she replies learning over to kiss his cheek. "I like it too. One decision down, one hundred more to go."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. This was just a fun little scene that popped into my mind. I still think we are going to get a wedding in the season finale next week.


	23. Falling Apart

**Title:** Season Nine Nuggets

 **Chapter 23:** Falling Apart

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** These are little nuggets of what I feel was missing or unsaid in each episode of season 9, so of course there will be spoilers for season 9.

 **Rating:** T

C **hapter 23: WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 FINALE**

This chapter takes place during the two episodes of the season 9 finale. I'm still heartbroken over the Densi scenes, but I have confidence that they will make up and come to a compromise after they survive another horrific accident. It even makes me feel better that Spoiler TV did not classify it as a breakup. These are a lot of little scenes I thought would fit into the finale.

* * *

 **Falling Apart**

 _(Scene 1 takes place after Kensi and Deeks's parking garage revelations)_

"I'm going to go check on Kensi," Nell informs Eric after having seen on the surveillance cameras from the garage what was obviously not a good exchange between Kensi and Deeks. There's been enough damage to the team today. They don't need Kensi self-destructing too. "Make sure Deeks makes it home," she instructs.

"Hey," Nell greets Kensi. "We were making sure everything with Deeks was good and we accidentally saw. You need a minute?" she asks gently.

Angry, sad tears begin to flow due to Nell's kindness, and she nods afraid if she speaks it will all come pouring out. Nell reaches out for Kensi's wrist and pulls her into the burn room. As soon as Nell locks the door behind them Kensi loses her composure and kicks through a cardboard box full of materials to be burned. "He's such a jackass. I can't believe he's doing this!" she fumes.

"I kind of agree with him. This thing with Mosley is out of control. Plus, Deeks can talk his way out of anything," Nell reminds her calmly. "He'll probably talk his way into being an agent when this is all said and done."

"It's not that he got fired. That I understood. It's that he wants me to be done too or he's not just leaving the job, but me too," Kensi clarifies sniffling through a new round of heavy tears as she rubs the area where her engagement ring usually sits on her finger.

"Ahh," Nell nods with a deeper level of understanding, and also concern. She doesn't know quite how to process or respond to this new information.

Kensi saves her by insisting, "We should focus on the case." She knows she can't talk about this anymore with Nell before she and Deeks have a chance to talk.

Nell wraps an arm around Kensi and gives her shoulders a squeeze assuring her with loving confidence, "Kens, if there is one thing I am sure of in this life, it is that Marty Deeks would never leave you."

Kensi nods wanting to believe what Nell says is true. She feels a little bit better, even though the tears still want to come. "Will you check on him for me?" she asks voice quivering.

"Eric is on it," Nell reassures.

"Thanks Nell," Kensi sighs taking one final deep breath. She plans to make a quick stop at the bathroom to freshen up before rejoining the team.

* * *

 _(Just as the ladies' conversation is ending, the next scene happens in Ops)_

"Deeks! What can I do?" Eric answers the incoming call. He looks around to ensure he's along before adding. "This is totally unfair."

"Thanks Beale, what I really need is to know how Kensi is," Deeks requests. Eric can hear the pain in his voice.

"Nell is with her," Eric shares just as Nell walks in. "Actually, Nell is here," he amends and then Deeks can hear him asking Nell, "How's Kensi?"

"She's hurting," Nell answers honestly, "but she's focused and determined as always."

Hearing that she's still going to Mexico if that is what ends up happening, Deeks doesn't even have to think twice about what he's going to do. "I need to talk to Hetty," he requests of Eric.

"I'll transfer you now buddy. Good luck!"

"Hetty, I need you to get me on that plane to Mexico. My partner is not going on this mission without me," Deeks dives right in adamantly.

"I had no doubt that you would want to be involved in this Mr. Deeks. I'm already working on it," Hetty assures him.

* * *

 _(Once they know the Mexico mission is a go)_

"Hey Nell, where's Deeks?" Kensi asks making the trip up to ops to help her decide whether or not she should call him. She wants nothing more than to have her partner by her side, but she doesn't want him to come just because she asks him to. This has to be his decision.

"He's at home," Nell tells her. It's not a lie, not quite yet anyway.

"Okay, thanks," she responds nearly inaudible due to her disappointment and despair that he has seemingly given up on their partnership and maybe their relationship. As she is about to step out of Ops, Kensi turns back to Eric and Nell. "If anything happens, will you tell him...? and there's a letter in the locked drawer of..." she can't finish either thought, but Eric and Nell know what she's asking.

"No bad mojo," Nell insists walking over and squeezing her arm. "Everything is going to turn out okay." She hopes the fact that their team will be intact will make this prediction a reality.

"Why didn't you tell Kensi that Deeks is meeting them?" Eric questions after Kensi has departed.

"I'm hoping Kensi sees him coming as a romantic gesture. Maybe it will even propel them into a conversation about what's going on."

"If Deeks wants out and Kensi wants to stay in, how do they fix that?" Eric wonders having put the pieces together.

"I don't know," Nell answers feeling worried and glum.

* * *

 _(After the scene on the plane)_

As they take off, Kensi sits in silence with her many mixed emotions. She had hope when Deeks showed up, but then his biting comment about being her partner one last time broke her heart all over again. She hopes he's not there just for her, because living with that guilt if this goes sideways may be worse than torture. She's terrified he's going to leave her because she can't change who she is. The fact that he has changed leaves her hurt and confused. Through it all though her prevailing emotion is the one she tried to express ten minutes ago.

She glances over at him and when she catches his eyes she quietly expresses to him, "I'm glad you're here."

The love and hurt in her voice break through his own pain and disappointment for a brief moment. His eyes and voice soften as he utters, "Me too," before looking away from her again, too hurt and angry to make everything alright for her right now.

* * *

 _(Kensi and Deeks's motel room in Mexico between Day 1 and 2)_

With a sharp pang of sorrow Kensi had climbed into the second bed figuring that with as upset as Deeks is with her that he would not want to share a bed with her. Thoughts of never being held by him again or never making love to him again keep sleep from coming. She wonders if he's having the same thoughts as his disgruntled sighs and heavy shifts in bed fill the silence of the room

"Can I come over and we can pretend like everything is okay?" she asks tentatively after 45 minutes or so of agonizing misery. She's prepared for him to either pretend he is sleeping or shoot back a biting reply.

"I think that's kind of how we got here in the first place, but yeah, c'mon," he invites gruffly, though he holds up the covers and envelopes her in his arms. He needs this as much as she does.

After adjusting to get comfortable and a few seconds of silence, she admits, "I'm so sad and scared."

"Me too," he whispers in her ear.

"It feels like when…" Her voice cracks and she doesn't finish, but he knows she's thinking about Jack.

"I know, but I never said I was leaving Kens." He finds her hand and wraps his around it. "I just thought you'd be ready to get out by now. I thought you'd come back from your injuries and we'd do this while we planned the wedding," he explains dolefully.

"So did I," she replies wistfully.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I...I didn't want to hurt you." Her voice quivers and he can tell she's crying.

"Well this hurts Kens. It hurts that we're not enough." His voice breaks as tears fill his eyes too.

"You didn't tell me about the bar either," she goes on the offensive because however they got here, she knows it's not all her fault.

"No, I didn't. I guess deep down I knew you weren't ready," he admits. "Hey listen, we're not going to figure this out tonight and we need to get some sleep," he advises rubbing her back. "No matter what, I love you," he professes skimming his fingers up and down the side of her torso imprinting the softness of her skin and smell of her hair in his memory.

She turns in his arms to face him, presses her forehead to his collar bone, and wraps an arm around his torso. "I love you too."

* * *

 _(The next morning Sam and Callen discussing Deeks and Kensi)_

"You think Kensi and Deeks are up for this?" Callen asks Sam.

"They're in the same room," Sam replies. "That's a good sign."

"Do you think Kensi could be fully happy out of this life?" Callen wonders

"I don't know. I wish Michelle were here. She could better answer that question."

"Let's hope she's with us today," Callen says pointing toward heaven. "We're going to need her."

Callen's words bring a small smile to Sam's lips as he blows a kiss heavenward.

* * *

 _(Kensi and Deeks's hotel room around the same time as Sam and Callen's conversation)_

Kensi is making the bed that she started out in the night before when Deeks comes out of the bathroom.

Knowing that she only tidies up when worried or upset, he asks, "You worried about the plan? I'm sorry I came up with it. I never meant for you to be the center of it."

"I'm not worried about the plan Deeks. Sam and Callen will have more confidence in us, and therefore the plan, if it looks like we slept in the same bed, which we did; so it's not even a fabrication."

"We could tell them you are sick or something. My Spanish is getting a lot better." Deeks is still stuck on not putting her in harm's way.

A thought suddenly hits her and she becomes outraged all over again. "You just want to do it because you want me to know how it feels to be on the other side."

"No, that's not true," he fires back frustrated with how she keeps twisting his words and intentions. The knowledge that she's doing it out of fear and hurt lessens his anger with her. "I just don't want to be the one on this side again," he sighs. "How many time Kens? How many times in the last few years have I truly believed I'd lost you?"

The pain in his voice takes the anger and fight right out of her. "I tried to talk about this with you Deeks. I tried to get you to open up about how you were coping with the coma, being my caretaker, and Ferris," she pleads her side.

"I thought I was okay. I thought if I just focused on you, but then Michelle died and today Sam..."

"If I die in this job Deeks I'll die a hero who fought to protect this country, the same way you would die my hero."

"Maybe that's enough for you, but that's not enough for me anymore. I want you to die the mother of our children an old lady in bed at home, or an old lady in a bed on a ship like Rose from Titanic if that's what you prefer," he tries to lighten the conversation with a little joking.

It works, and they both smile for the first time in nearly two days.

"Maybe you could come with me as a ranch hand or pooper scooper," she tries to tease wanting to take away even a fraction of the hurt she has caused.

"Sam and Callen will never let that happen, and they are right; they are more likely to give Derrick to just you." He likes that she tried to include him though.

"Ok then, so you'll be close, and even though I won't see you, I know you'll be there," she reminds him of the words he said to her once. Words that have gotten her through her worst and most terrifying days on the job. Words that define the partnership she so desperately doesn't want to lose.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks quietly, moved by the memory.

"You don't want to marry me, but you want to kiss me?" she presses.

"You know I want to marry you with my whole heart," he declares reaching out and placing his hands on her forearms to still her fidgeting hands. "We just really need to honestly talk about some of this stuff, or we're going to commit to a life together that neither of us want."

His words bring tears to both of their eyes again.

"Ok, you can kiss me," she agrees leaning in as she knows they can't talk about this anymore right now.

They share a loving, longing kiss.

"We'll figure this out?" She's still blinking back tears as she utters the mixture of statement and question.

He slides his hand from her forearm down to her hand and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb as he states, "We always do," before kissing her cheek.

She takes a deep breath and presses her hands to her eyes to blot away the unshed tears. "Okay, Now all we need are some horses and we'll be ready to do this," she states as Sam and Callen knock on their door to start work for the day.

* * *

Thanks for joining me on this season 9 journey. Your reviews, favorites, and follows have truly inspired me. I plan to start on Season Ten Tidbits with my prediction for what will happen in the premier. The first scene above may be a little bit out of character for Kensi, but I needed a reason for her to be calm and supportive of Deeks in the next scene (that aired in the episode, not in the fic) with the team, so I thought a little breakdown and some calm words from Nell might do the trick. Also, I remember her saying that when she and Jack went through tough times all she could do was cry. In the scene where they share the bed, I hadn't planned to go as far as "I love yous" but then it just felt right. Plus I felt like on day two, from their body language and the little bit of dialogue they had with each other, they were in a little bit better place, so something must have happened to get them there. Happy Summer Everyone!


End file.
